RWBY and The Shadow of Revengeance
by darkorian
Summary: This is a story that begins at the first day of initiation at Beacon Hunter Academy and were our friends meet a new guy named Darko and go on adventures together. But they dont now about Darko's past and we will explore this story further. Also i will put metal gear characters in this story. Metal Gear characters may have a diferent personality from the game.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

First day at Beacon Academy an Academy that only aceptes the best hunters trainees and Ruby already met Jaune, Weiss, etc. At the locker rooms Ruby and Yang meet a young man with medium dark purple armour, Caucasian and a great sword with a shiny crystal at the midle of the sword at his back.

Ruby: Hi iam Ruby whats your name stranger?.../Asked the red hooded girl.

Darko: Hi my name his Darko.

Yang: Hi iam yang and can I say that you are cute.

Darko blushed and said.

Darko: You are a strange girl aren't you.../Said Darko while scraching his head.

Yang: Maybe.../Said the blonde

Ruby: well I guess we will see you later at the inatiation.

Darko: Bye girls.../Said the boy.

Then Ruby and Yang started to walk away form the young man and they started talk about their Inatiation and how it will be.

Meanwhile Jaune still tried to invite Weiss but the poor boy was just rejected.

**THE INATIATION**

while the director explained the Inatiation, Darko and Jaune started talking about their weapons and what they could do, but has they were talking they were sent to the air by the floor that they were stepping.

Jaune: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO GOD.../Said Jaune while screaming.

Darko: THIS...IS...AWESOME.../Yelled Darko while smiling.

Ruby and the rest were launched to the air after.

After they landed at Emerald forest an forest with very tal trees and full with grimm creatures ready to attack, Ruby saw Weiss the girl she had exploded erleair and they began to argue.

Weiss: Why do I have to team up with a brat like you.

Ruby: You are just the worst person I have ever met!.../Replied the red hooded girl.

They argued for a while but then Grimm creatuters appered. Ruby and Weiss armed them selves for a battle.

Ruby jumps and cuts two ursas in half while Weiss frozes the other, then more appered and Ruby used her speed to cut through them and Weiss used her spell to sumon ice swords and launch them against the creatures, the ice swords hit the grimms skull. Ruby used the Crescent Rose to cut off the heads of the remaing ursas.

After a while Ruby and Weiss found Darko batteling against Grimm creatures and they saw Darko's skills at combat.

Darko: Take this...Raikiry!

Thunder was unleshed from his hands and killed all grim creatures.

Ruby: That was sooooo cool.../Said Ruby.

Weiss: I must admit that was impressive.

Darko: Thanks. Oh and Ruby I got this rose for you.

Ruby blushed has she takes the rose of Darko's hand.

Ruby: Thats really nice of you, thanks.../Said Ruby while smiling and blushing.

Wiess: Hey wheres my flower?

Darko: I only got one for Ruby.../Replied Darko.

After a while they all met at the objective and the objective was to secure a few small statutes to determine the teams. Yang asked Ruby who gave her that rose that she is guarding on her pocket.

Ruby: Darko gave it to me.

She blushed has she looked at him.

Yang: AAAWWW thats cute you like him.

Ruby: wha..I...arggg... maybe.

Has she blushed sooo red.

Yang: Now seriously, I think that he his a nice boy.../Said the blonde girl

Ruby: I think too but its beter to learn more about him!

Meanwhile a pack of grim his geting near our friends and they will be ready to battle.

**But that is for the next chapter soooooo until then my friends**.


	2. Chapter 2 Grim Attack

The Grimm are neiring our friends sooo lets see how they will deal with this.

Blake hears a sound coming near them and tells them to be quiet.

Blake: Something or things are coming this way.

Jaune: WHAT! OHHHH NO.../Said Jaune while in panic.

Darko: Relax man we probabely out number them.

Then many Grimm came out of the woods, all looked at Darko with an angry face, then Darko let a small nervous smile and said.

Darko: GOD DAMMIT!

Then the Grimm begin there attack Ruby uses her Scythe to shot them, the bullets go rigth to the grimms heads that they explode, Blake uses her sword to slash them in half, Darko uses his sword to cut off the grimms heads and then slashes the other grimms into pieces. And the battle had begun has they battle for there lives, Jaune is trying to figth has well but he his having some problem until Pyrrha saves him once again from a creature that was attacking him.

Jaune: Thank you.../Said Jaune in relief

Pyrrha: No problem.../Said Pyrrha while smiling.

Ruby: They just Keep coming.

Yang: RUBY! LOOK OUT!

Ruby: AHHHHHHHH!

But before the creature could reach Ruby, Darko launches his sword at the grimm and the sword slahshes the grimm in half. But rigth after five ursas tried to attack Darko but then he jumped back and sprinted twords them and started to punching them in the face and on their backs. Darko then punched a ursa soo hard that the teeths of the ursa flown to the ground and then he gets down and punches a ursa rigth in the the neck. Darko had killed the ursas.

Ruby blushed while she thanked Darko.

Ruby: Thanks for saving me Darko.

Darko: You need to be more carefull.../Said Darko with a worried face.

Yang: Ruby are you alrigth?.../Asked the blonde

Ruby: Iam fine Darko saved me.

Yang: Thanks for saving my sister!

Darko: No problem.../Said the young man

The battle was almost over but then a giant scorpion grim apperd and Ren and Nora attacked it but theyre attacks had no affect on the monster.

Yang started to launche many rounds against it but it did no damage agaisnt the creature.

Jaune: We have all the pieces so lets get out of here.

Weiss: Has it pains me to say this but he is rigth.../Said the white dress girl.

Darko: Sooo lets go.../Replied Darko

They all began to run and the scorpion was still after them. But then Darko was thinking of a plan to defeat that beast.

**I will write the next chapter soon**

**SOOOOOOOOO until then my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3 Darko's Plan

**I Hope you guys are liking the story. But now i will try to makit longer. OH before i Forget. Soon a Very Famous Character from Metal Gear will appear on the next chapter.**

**Forest Emerald**

While they were runing, Darko begun to think of a plan to defeat the Scorpion.

Darko: Guys I may have a plan to deal with him.../Said Darko

Nora: I want in on plan and you Ren will help me.

Ren: Okay. So whats the plan Darko?.../Asked Ren.

Jaune: Yeah whats the plan D.

Darko: Alright the plan goes like... did...did you just called me D?.../Said Darko.

Jaune: Yeah why?

Darko: just...just don't do it again its very wierd.../Said then young man

Jaune: Alright!.../Replied Jaune.

Darko begun to explain the plan. They all understood what they needed to do. So Darko's plan was ready to be put in motion.

Darko and Ren turned around and went straight to the Scorpion, Ren begun to fire agaisn't him while Darko fired some blue orbs form his hand.

Nora then hit the Scorpion with her big hammer.

The Scorpion was enraged and used its claw to hit them, but failed then it used its sting against them and it almost hit Darko.

Darko: That was to close!

While Ren,Nora and Darko kept the monster busy, the rest of the gang climbed the trees to prepare for the final blow agains't the Scorpion.

Blake: That attack almost hit Darko.

Yang: Lets just hope this works.

Pyrrha: Wait for the signal.../Said Pyrrha

Ruby: hmm...

Yang: what is it sis?.../Asked the blonde

Ruby: That was close!

Weiss: Don't worry Darko is strong.../Said Weiss.

Yang: She's rigth.

Pyrrha: The signal.!NOW!

Phyrra and rest of the gang went upon the trees then fired at the same time agains't the Grimm. The shots hit at the same time and injured the creature, then Darko and Ren combine their shots and pointed at his craked shell and then the Scorpion blow up in plan worked and then they all regrouped.

Jaune: We did it.../Said Jaune

Weiss: WHAT! you did nothing but hiding in the bushes

Jaune: Hey that was camaflouge.

Weiss: You are an idiot.../Said the white girl.

Darko: Lets get back to the school.

**Beacon Academy**

Ozpin: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. You four will be team RWBY led by Ruby.

Ozpin: Phyrra Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Darko Mater. You five are team JNPRD led by Jaune.

Jaune: !WHAT!

Pyrrha: Congratulations.../Said the girl.

Jaune: But Darko should be the leader.../Said the blonde man.

Darko: No no no. I don't like to lead people that´s why I told Ozpin that I didn´t want to be a leader. Besides you can be a great leader.../Said Darko.

Jaune: Thanks man.

**At Night**

At the Room.

Yang: Ahhhgggg final we can rest.../Said Yang while laying in the bed.

Weiss: I agree.

Ruby: Now we can all go to sleep.../Said the red hooded girl

Yang: Before that i want to talk about boys.

Blake: Why?

Weiss: Well there are a few cute boys in the academy.

Yang: Yeah.../Said the blonde

Wiess: What do you think Ruby?

Ruby: I think Darko is kinda of cute.../Said Ruby while blushing

Yang: Ohhhhhh! its soooo cute

Ruby blushes realy hard after Yang's response.

**I Now will leave but i'll see you guys in the next chapter soooo byeee**


	4. Chapter 4 A friend of Metal

**Character-Darko - he wears a medium dark purple armor, his Caucasian, he has a short black hair, he has brown eyes and wears a great sword at his back. And ****Darko has the same height has Ruby. Darko his a good nature person and likes to save people and protect the weak. But he knows the pain of losing those he loved and cared.**

**The same Nigth**

On JNPRD room.

Darko: Lets rest. Iam really tired.../Said the young man while laying in the bed.

Nora: But theres so much we can still talk about!

Ren: Nora... lets all of us go to sleep.

Nora: Okay Ren.../Said Nora.

**Morning**

Everyone woke up and prepared to go to class.

Ruby: Lets hurry or we will be late.

Yang: Okayyyyy!

While team RWBY was preparing, things were geting a litte complicated for team JNPRD to leave their room.

Pyrrha: Hurry!.../Said Pyrrha.

Jaune: Iam trying.../Said the blonde man whie preparing his stuff.

Darko: We are going to be late you guys.

Jaune: Iam ready lets go.

Then the 2 teams left their rooms and went to class. During the class the professor was expalining how dust is used to fight Grimm creatures.

Darko: This is sooooo boring.../Said the young man.

Ruby: Don't worry it will end soon.../Replied Ruby

Has Ruby said that, Darko looked at her eyes and said.

Darko: About those silver eyes of yours.

Ruby: What about them?

Darko: They are really beatiful.../Said Darko while looking at Ruby.

Ruby blushed sooo red when Darko said that.

Ruby: hmmm... thanks.

Darko then blushed sooo red has well when he realised what he said to Ruby and thougth to him self and said in his mind.

Darko: ( !She really is cute! ).

Then Ruby begun to wonder where Darko was from and asked him.

Ruby: Hey. where are you from actualy?

Darko: Iam from a village South of Mistral.

Ruby: Cool.

Darko: And where are you from?

Ruby: I grow up on the island of Patch.

Darko: Nice!

Ruby: Also do you like dogs?.../Asked the red hooded girl.

Darko: Yes I really love dogs, I think they are very cute!.../Said Darko with a smile

Ruby: Thats soooo cool.

After a while the class was over and everyone left to go lunch.

**Beacon**

A very familiar guy appears at Beacon city.

While he was walking, he saw a gang of thugs trying to robe a store and said

Guy: You guys better leave now!

Thug: Why should we? you don't scare us.

Guy:! So be it!

Thug: Haahahah. you are one and we are ten, what are you going to do all alone?

Guy: you guys don't no who are you messing with do you?

Guy:Iam Raiden.

Thug:!RAIDEN! like Raiden the best soldier of Maverick's private military company?

Raiden: Yes...soooo...!Lets Dance!

And by saying that Raiden took is sword and begun to figth them. Raiden was sooo fast that all nine thugs went down easy.

But the last thug drew out is gun and pointed at Raiden and then fired again'st him. Raiden begun to evade all bullets fired from the thug.

Raiden: ...Tsk...tks...tsk

Thug: ...WHAT.../Said the thug

Then Raiden cut the weapon in two. The thug fell down with a fear look on its face.

Raiden: What a bunch of weaklings.../Said Raiden while puting his sword away.

The police then arrived and took all thugs in to custody.

Store owner: Thank you soo much.

Raiden: No problem.../Said Raiden with a smile.

Then Raiden thougth to him self.

Raiden: ( He will be suprised to see me here at Beacon ).

**Back at Beacon Academy**

After lunch Everyone went to their own ways.

Darko: Well iam going to train.

Pyrrha: That sound's good maybe I will too.

Wiess: Well iam going back to our room.../Replied the white dress girl.

Yang: Hey Ruby lets go see them train for a while, we have nothing better to do.

Ruby: Okay sis.

Yang: and besides you will be able to see your dear Darko training.

Ruby blushed sooo red again and said to Yang.

Ruby: ...Will you pls stop that, its embarrassing.../Said Ruby while blushing.

Yang: Don't worry I won't tell anyone Ruby.

Ruby: Thank you.

Darko: Hey girls lets go.../Said Darko.

They all went they're ways. And soon the nigth was here and everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

**The next chapter will be here soon, soooo until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly visit

**Beacon Academy**

After our friends got up and gone to class. Raiden was coming to Beacon Academy to make a visit to a friend.

Raiden: Finally I have arrived...now where is he?

While Raiden was looking for his friend, Ruby and her team were at the courtyard.

Yang: This blows...there's nothing to do.../Said the blonde.

Weiss: Well this is a good time for us to study.

Yang: No way.

Blake: Will you pls be quiet Iam trying to read!.../Said Blake.

Ruby: We should go see what the others are doing.

Yang: Yeah!

Weiss: Fine!

Blake: Okay...but after I want to read my book with peace and quiet.

While Ruby and her friends went looking for team JNPRD, Raiden saw his friend on the hall.

Raiden: !DARKO!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: !RAIDEN!...What are you doing here?

Raiden: I came for a visit.

Darko: Thanks man.../Said Darko while shaking Raiden's hand

Raiden: So have you made any friends?

Darko: Yeah.../Replied the young man.

Raiden: What about girls, anyone you like?

Darko blushed has Raiden said that because Darko begun to think about Ruby.

Raiden: I can see that you are blushing, soo who's the girl?.../Asked Raiden.

Darko: well...I think she is cute and she has a great personality and her name is Ruby.

Raiden: So you are in loved thats cute!.../Said Raiden while puting his hand on Darko's head.

Darko: Yeah...But still what are you doing here, you can't be here just to visit me?

Raiden: You're right, Iam also here to tell you that Iam following a lead to find the White Fang dust shipment.

Darko: Really can I help?

Raiden: Maybe, we'll see.

Darko:Soooo where is that shipment located?

Raiden: Don't worry it will only happen in Vale 2 tweeks from now.

Darko: Ohh okay.../Replied the boy.

After a while Ruby and her friends saw Darko talking to a man that they didn't know and they decided to see ho was that mysterios man.

Ruby: Hi are you a friend of Darko?.../Asked the red hooded girl.

Raiden: Yes Iam, and who are you?

Ruby: Iam Ruby and this is Yang, Blake and Weiss.

Raiden: Ahhhhhh so this is the girl that yo.../Before Raiden could complete what he was saying Darko draged him down and said.

Darko: Don't you dare to tell her.

Raiden: Hahaha don't worry I won't.../Repleid Darko

After that they got up and Raiden said.

Raiden: Well Iam Raiden.

Wiess: Ohhhh...so you're the mercenary from the Maverick company.

Yang: WHOAAAAAA...you are a mercenary, thats really cool.

Ruby: That means you only help people if they pay you, I think thats stupid because we should help and protect the weak and expect nothing in return.

Darko: I know Ruby but Raiden isen't like that trust me!

Ruby: Alright...I trust you.

Raiden: Darko is rigth I don't fight for Money but for peace.

Ruby: Okay thats better.

Raiden: Well I must leave but I will see you all in the Vale Festival.

Blake: But wait how do you know each other?

Darko: well we met when I was little.

Raiden: Yeah...I met him on his village.

Ruby: Thats it!

Darko: Yeah!

Ruby: Oh okay.../She said while she smiled.

Raiden: well I must go sooo I'll see you in 2 weeks...bye.../Said Raiden while leaving.

Raiden left. It was geting late sooo our friends went to their rooms to sleep and prepare for the next day.

**The 5 chapter is here but the next will be here sooon. So bye my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6 Vale festival

**Vale Festival**

Two weeks have past and team RWBY and Darko went to the Vale festival that was ocurring. The city was full of joy and pride.

Ruby: This looks sooo beautiful.../She said amayzed and smiling.

Yang: Finally we can have some fun.

Blake: Maybe.

Weiss: Why didn't you told us before that you were a faunus?

Blake: I was scared.../She said while making a sad face.

Ruby: But it is alright now.../Said Ruby with a warm smile.

Darko: Yeah, who cares that you are a faunus you are still our friend.../Said Darko whith a confident look on his face.

Blake: Thanks you guys!.../Said Blake with a smile.

Wiess: Rigth, but now lets go there's so much to see.

Then they begun to walk around the festival and having fun. By going to play games and going on rides. But Darko didn't want to go on the roler coaster.

Because he was afraid of them and didn't want to get nausiated.

But after a while Darko receives a message from Raiden on his cellphone saying:( Meet me at the docks in 2 hours )

Darko looked excited because there was finally going to be some action.

Darko: Sooooo in 2 hours, this will be interesting.

After a while, our friends were at the restaurant and a guy started to invite the girls to a party.

Guy: Come on, come to the party with me and leave that purple guy!

Ruby: !HEY! that purple guy is our friend.../She said with an angry face.

Guy: well then, I guess I will have to beat him up first then!

The girls were are angry with what the guy had said and Darko went close to him and said.

Darko: Prepare to fall, butt face!

After saying that the guy tried to punch him, but Darko stop his fist with his hand and then Darko punched him in the stomach and the guy fell to the the ground.

Darko: I told you would fall.../Said Darko with a smirk.

Yang: Good job that will teach him a lesson.

Ruby: Yeah!

After that they went to the room they had paid to stay during the festival, but there was a problem because there are four girls and a young man.

Darko: I...will be outside if you girls don't mind.../Said Darko with a nervous face and tone.

Yang: Why?...you can stay here with us!

Darko: ...hmmm...

Yang: We don't bite.../Said Yang while wiking her eye.

Darko was sooo nervous about that response from Yang that he began to blush sooo hard.

Weiss: You and Ruby can share a bed, can't you Ruby?

Ruby: ahh...arg...ahh...maybe.../She said while blushing soooo hard and with a panic face.

Darko began to blush soooo red has well that he said.

Darko: I...gona meet a friend now, I will see you later ok!

Yang: Okay.

Darko then left to go meet Raiden at the docks.

**Docks**

Raiden: Hey!...its good that you came alone.

Darko: Maybe...but I got the girls number if we get in trouble.

But then four girls apperd at front of them.

Raiden: HOWWWW?

Darko: WHATTTT!

Blake: I knew you were going after the White Fang!

Raiden: How did you know?

Blake: I have my tricks.

Yang: Lets have some fun!

Raiden: Look thats the shipment, lets go!

They all jumped down and caugth the bad guys of guard. But a guy with a white coat and a kane apperd.

Roman: Well, guess we are having a party.../Said Roman with a serios face.

Then a mechanical cyborg apperd with a full cybernitic body, green long hair, yellow eyes and wearing a blade with the color grey and a shotgun at his back.

Nex: leave them to me!...I want to have some fun.

Roman: They are all yours Nex!

Darko: I will take this Nex guy, you all take care of the others!

Ruby: Fine, but be careful.../Said Ruby with a worried face.

Darko: Don't worry, I won't lose and I will be careful I promise.../Said Darko with a confidance look.

Darko: !NOW! you and me Nex!

Nex: Show me your power kid!

**The next chapter will be here sooon so until then my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Love revealed

**Docks**

A battle is about to begin.

Nex: Prepare to die kid!.../Said Nex with a confidant look on his face.

Darko: Come on then, you tin can!.../Said Darko with a serios tone.

They clashed. Darko trys to cut him in the chest but Nex counter attacks with a punch rigth to Darkos face. Darko then stops Nex fist and kicks him rigth in the stomach and then punches him in the face sooo hard that he hits a Wall. Nex got up and whips out his shotgun and begins to fire at Darko, but the purple boy sprints twords Nex and evades all of the bullets. Nex and Darko clashed their swords once again.

Nex: You are strong kid!

Darko: I will beat you!.../Said Darko while griping his sword tigthly.

Nex then points his 4 barrell shotgun at Darkos face and fires, but Darko gets down and jumps back. Darko then launched a few electric blue orbs from his hand and they hit Nex.

Nex: AAAHHHHH!

But Nex then launched a knife that stabed Darko in the shoulder.

Darko: AAAHHHH!.../Yelled Darko while geting in his knees and puting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>On the other side Raiden and the girls were fithing agains't Roman and his goons.<p>

Raiden punches several bad guys in the face that they fall to the grown. Ruby uses her Scythe to cut the goons weapons in half. Wiess uses her spell to froze some of them and then she uses a fire spell to get the dad guys on fire. Yang punches them rigth to oblivion. Blake uses her sword to slah some of the goons clothes off.

Roman: You are all pathetic!.../Said Roman with an angry face.

Raiden: So your the famous Roman Torchwik!

After saying that Blake rushes to Roman but he fires from his kane agains't her. Blake jumps backwards and she avoids Roman's attack.

Roman: Not that easy kitty kat!.../Said Roman while smirking.

Yang: This guy is really anoying!.../Replied the blonde.

* * *

><p>Back to Darko's side.<p>

Darko gets the knife out of his shoulder and trows it agaisn't Nex, but he evades the knife.

Nex gets up and begins to run twords Darko.

Darko: ( Dammit I can only use one arm now! ).../Said the youn man in his mind.

Nex reaches Darko and points his shotgun at the boys head.

Nex: You did well kid, but this is were it all ends for you!.../Said Nex while smirking.

But then they heard a yell from a girl.

Ruby: NOOOO! don't do it.../Said Ruby with a worried face and tone while looking at Darko's situation.

Raiden: You do it and your dead!.../Said Raiden with an angry expression and tone.

Nex: Sorry but this battle is over!

Ruby: NOOOOOO!.../Screamed Ruby.

But before Nex was able to pull the triger, Darko uses his speed to cut off Nex hand.

Nex: AAAHHHHHHH!.../Yelled Nex while holding his injured arm.

Darko then points his sword on Nex neck and says.

Darko: Its over Nex!

Nex: Arg...aah...you won kid!

After that, Raiden called the police to arrest the bad guys, but Roman had escaped during Darko's situation.

Darko: Arrrgg...that hurts!

Raiden: Just don't move too much.

Raiden had bandeged Darko's wound. Then Ruby runs twords the young man and huggs him tightly.

Ruby: Iam soo glad your alrigth!

Darko: Haha...it will take more than that to finish me!

After that they break away from the hugg, but then Darko holds the red girls hand.

Darko: Ruby I...Iaa...

But before Darko could finish, Ruby puts her finger in his lips and said.

Ruby: You are a very kind and lovely person who all ways helps and protects the others and thats why I love you.../Said Ruby while smiling and blushing.

When Ruby said that the rest of the girls were soo happy for Ruby for saying her felings to Darko. Raiden was also happy.

Darko: Ruby! I love you too.../Said Darko with a smile

After saying that, they both kissed with soo much passion. Then they broke away from the kiss and they were sooo very happy.

Ruby: I really love you Darko!

Darko: I really love you too Ruby!

After that, they all decided to go to Raiden's home in Vale and spent the rest of the festival there.

**Chapter completed and the next one will come soon soooo until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8 A Loving day

**Raiden's home**

Three days have past since the battle in the docks and Raiden and his friends are at his home resting and having fun. Raiden was in coutyard and Darko was with him.

Raiden: Sooo how it is to have a girlfriend?.../Asked Raiden.

Darko: Its really great, I never thougth that I could fell like this.../Said Darko with a smile.

Raiden: You really lover her don't you!

Darko: I love Ruby and I will protect her from anything!.../Said the young man.

Raiden: There´s nothing more powerfull than love.

Darko: WOW! Thats really deep Raiden!.../Said the purple boy with a smile.

Raiden: Shut up! you know what I mean.

Darko: I know don't worry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secreat base<strong>

A man with a white coat appers and begins to talk to a man siting in a chair while smoking.

Roman: Sir, we have lost the dust shipment and Nex.../Said the kane guy.

Armstrong: So you take 3 days to report this!

Roman: I only arrived here today.

Armstrong: Fine! so who defeated Nex and stop our shipment?.../Asked the man while making a serios face.

Roman: Well Raiden was there with four young girls and a young man!

Armstrong: WHAT?! you mean that Nex and our White Fang allies were beaten by four girls and two men.../Said the man with an angry face and tone.

Roman: Yes, sir!.../Said Roman with a fear look on his face.

Armstrong: So Raiden beat Nex!

Roman: No sir, who beat Nex was a young man named Darko!

Armstrong: So this Darko guy could be a problem!.../Said the man.

Roman: So what do we do now?

Armstrong: We will kill Darko and Raiden!

While Armstrong was saying that, a man apperd and said.

Monsoon: Leave them to me!.../Said Monsoon with a smirk.

Armstrong: Okay! you go after them and kill them!.../Said the man while a evil expression.

Roman: And the girls?

Armstrong: Leave them be! they pose no treat to us alone.../Said Armstrong with a smirk.

Monsoon: I will attack them when I chosse!

Armstrong: Fine, do what ever you want, but get it done!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Raiden's home<strong>

Raiden and some of the girls were at they're own rooms, but Darko and Ruby were cuddling on the couch in the living room whatching some tv.

Ruby: I whish that we could be like this forever!.../Said the girl with a warm smile.

Darko: I second that!.../Said the young man.

Ruby: hahaha! I really love this show.

Darko: Me too, but I love you more!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby: AWW! I love you too.../Said Ruby with a warm smile.

After saying that Ruby and Darko kissed. Then they broke away from the kiss.

Ruby: To bad we have to leave tomorrow!

Darko: I know rigth!

Ruby: Well its geting late we should go to bed.../Said Ruby.

Darko: I think your rigth.

After that Darko and Ruby got up and went up stairs to the bedrooms.

Ruby: Good nigth my charming prince!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Good nigth my beautiful rose!.../Said Darko with a smile.

After saying that they both went to they're own bedrooms to sleep.

**Chapter 8: complete. So until next time my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9 Darkness Inside (part 1)

**Beacon Academy**

Ruby and her friends returned to the Academy. After a while Darko, Raiden and team RWBY regrouped with the rest of their friends and they told them that they are now dating. The rest of team JNPRD was happy for both of them.

Jaune: Iam really happy for both of you!

Ruby: Thanks Jaune!.../Said the red hooded girl.

Pyrrha: I hope that you will stay together forever.

Darko: Thanks!.../Said the purple armor boy.

Blake: This is all great, but we may be in danger of what happend in the docks!.../Said the cat girl.

Yang: Don't worry, Raiden all ready told Ozpin of the situation!.../Said the blond girl.

Weiss: Yang is rigth so lets not worry about that anymore!

Nora: Iam hungry lets go eat!.../Said Nora with a smile.

Ren: Alrigth lets go!

They all began to walk to go eat except Raiden who had a serios look in his face.

Darko: What is it Raiden?.../Asked the young man.

Raiden: Someone is here!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: Impossible! who could bust in to this place!

Ruby: Hey guys lets go!

After saying that they hear a voice coming from a balcony in the hall that they were in.

Monsoon theme song plays

Monsoon: No one you say!.../Said the guy with an red/grey armor and a helmet while jumping down.

Raiden: Monsoon? why are you here!.../Asked Raiden

Monsoon: Iam here to kill you and the young man.

Yang: WOW! this guy is a creappy looking dude!.../Said Yang.

Darko: Well you can try but you are outnumbered!

Monsoon: Are you sure?.../Said Monsoon with a smirk.

Then he trows a few small grenades agaisn't team RWBY and JPNRD, and a strange foam goes out of the grenades and goes to their feet and hands to imobalize them.

Ruby: WHATS THIS! I can't move my feet!.../Said Ruby with a suprisse look on her face.

Weiss: We can't move our legs and hands!

Monsoon: well then! lets fight!

After saying that Monsoon gets his Sai weapons called Dystopia and sprints twords Darko and Raiden.

Raiden: GET READY!.../Said Raiden while geting his sword out.

Darko: RIGTH!.../Said Darko in a battle position.

Monsoon attacks them both with the Sai but they block it. Then Darko tries to cut him, but then Monsoon's body seperates.

Darko: WHAT!?

Raiden: Thats his abilaty, he can seperate body partes thanks to his augments.

Darko: Dammit!

Raiden goes to attack Monsoon and their blades clash, then Raiden tries to cut him from left and rigth but Monsoon blocks all of his attacks. Darko then goes to cut him from behind but he dodges and kicks Darko in the chest and he goes to the floor, but he gets up and tries to attack the wierd guy again. Raiden then punches Monsoon in the face and Darko then sprints and kicks him in the chest and punches his face really hard that he goes flying and slams to a Wall.

Monsoon: Not bad! but I got to end this quickly before your backup arrives!.../Said Monsoon with a smirk

After saying that Monsoon's aura rose up to his full power.

Monsoon: I will end this quicly!

Monsoon then goes twords them and speed cuts them and then kicks them so hard in their chest that they were slamed in to a Wall. Then he grabs Raiden and punches him reaptadly in the face. Darko gets his bearings and goes to attack Monsoon but then he lets Raiden go and grabs Darko by the throat.

Ruby: DARKO!.../Said Ruby with a worried expression.

Darko: Arggggg...arg...

Monsoon: You are hurt and have almost no more power! soo give up and die.../Said the weird guy.

Raiden: Dammit!.../Said Raiden while trying to get his bearings.

Monsoon then throws Darko away and the boy gets slamed in to the ground.

Monsoon: But before I kill you boy I will kill the girl that you love!

Darko: Wha...what!?...

Monsoon then begins to walk twords Ruby.

Yang: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!.../Said Yang with an angry look and tone.

Ruby: Aaa...aa.../Said Ruby with a scared look on her face.

Monsoon: Get ready for your demise girl.

Darko: No!...no!...NOOOOOOOOOO!.../Yelled Darko.

After Darko said that a burst of dark aura was unleashed from his body. Everyone looked amayzed at what happend.

Darko was showing a dark aura and his eyes were red has blood and then he got up and started walking twords Monsoon.

Monsoon: Wh...What is this power!?.../Said Monsoon with a worried look in his face.

Ruby: Dar...Darko!?.../Said Ruby with a worried face.

(dark)Darko: HAHAHAHA! you better not touch her or I will slice you in to pieces.../Said (dark)Darko with an evil smile.

Raiden: Noo! he must get a hold on him self!.../Said Raiden whispering to him self.

Monsoon: Well this is interesting!.../Said the wierd guy while walking twords (dark)Darko.

Now they were face to face ready to fight.

Monsoon: LETS FIGHT!

(dark)Darko: GET READY TO DIE!.../Said the young man with an evil smile.

**To be continued. I decided to put (dark)Darko because I think its cool this way. The next chapter will come soon I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10 Darkness Inside (part 2)

**Beacon Academy**

Monsoon and (dark)Darko are ready to battle.

Monsoon: I will kill you!.../Said the weird guy with an evil smirk.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha...this will be fun!.../Said the young man with an evil smile.

Monsoon then tried to punch (dark)Darko in the face but he blocked it with his hand. Then (dark)Darko punches Monsoon in the face and begins to hit him multiple times. Monsoon then tries to cut the purple armored boy but he blocks it with his sword. Then Monsoon tries to speed cut him but (dark)Darko makes a small cut in the weird's man chest.

* * *

><p>Has they battle, Raiden gets his barings and frees his friends.<p>

Raiden: Dammit! this shouldn't have happen!.../Said Raiden with an angry face.

Ruby: What his wrong with him!?.../Asked Ruby while looking at Raiden with an worried face.

Yang: Yeah! and why does he have a dark aura!

Raiden: Hmmm...hmm...

Ruby: TELL ME! what is wrong with my boyfriend!?.../Asked Ruby with an angry face and tone.

Raiden: FINE! listen closely. Every time that Darko gets really angry he unlshes a dark aura from his body, his eyes change color and his personallaty changes.

Ruby: How do you know this!?.../Asked the red hooded girl.

Raiden: Because the first time this happened was when Darko lost his entire family!

Ruby and the others: !WHAT!.../Said everyone.

Ruby looked at (dark)Darko with an sad face.

Yang: Why didn't he ever told us!?

Raiden: How could you say to someone that your entire family is dead!.../Said Raiden.

Yang: I...I don't know!.../Said the blonde with an confused look on her face.

Has they continued to talk Monsoon and (dark)Darko continued their battle.

Monsoon launches an upper cut to the boy's face but (dark)Darko back flips and avoids that attack. Monsoon was badly wounded and almost has no power. (dark)Darko then opens his hand and fires an dark energy beam agaisn't Monsoon and it hits him really hard.

Monsoon: How...how can this be!.../Said the weird man has he gets on his knees.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha...What a weakling!.../Said the young man with an evil smirk.

Monsoon: And the cycle contínuos! the strong prey on the weak, has it should be!

(dark)Darko: This is your end!

(dark)Darko lifts his sword up to deliver the fineshing blow, but Raiden sprints twords the boy and punches him in the face.

Raiden: WHAT! are you doing. This isen't you!

(dark)Darko: Well another one with an death wishe!.../Said (dark)Darko while geting up.

Raiden: You need to control your self, this isen't like you!

(dark)Darko: I will end you has well!

Raiden and (dark)Darko clashed swords. Raiden then tries to punch the young man but he misses and (dark)Darko punches him in the face and his stomach. Raiden then kicks (dark)Darko in the chest hard that he goes and hits a Wall.

Then an great burst of dark aura appers in Darko's body.

(dark)Darko: I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!.../Said the boy with an angry look on his face.

(dark)Darko began to run twords Raiden, but then Ruby appers at (dark)Darko's front.

Ruby: DARKO STOP!.../Yelled Ruby.

The young man stops runing and stares at Ruby.

(dark)Darko: What do you want!?

Ruby: Please Darko stop! this isen't like you.../Said Ruby with an sad face.

(dark)Darko: Wha...Whaat!?.../Replied the young man while sueting from his head.

Ruby: Darko you are the man that I love and care, please remember!

(dark)Darko: Noo...nooo I must...arggggg!

Raiden: Its working!.../Said Raiden.

Ruby begins to get closer to Darko until she hugs him.

Ruby: Please, come back to me!

Has Ruby said those words Darko's dark aura vaneshes, his eyes had gone back to being brown and he and Ruby fall to the ground.

Ruby: DARKO! DARKO!

Yang: Is he alrigth!?.../Asked the blond.

Raiden: Don't worry he will be!.../Said Raiden.

Darko opens his eyes and see's Ruby.

Darko: Ru...Ruby!?

Ruby: Iam glad that you are back to my arms!.../Said Ruby while smiling and crying.

Darko: Iam soo sorry for what happened!.../Said Darko with an sad face.

Ruby: Don't worry! whats important is that you are back!

Darko puts his hand on Ruby's cheek and whips her tears. Then Darko began to get closer to Ruby's lips. Then they kiss with sooo much passion.

Ruby: I love you!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: I love you too!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Raiden: Iam glad that everything has come back to normal!

Jaune: Hey that Monsoon guy ran away!

Raiden: Don't worry about that guy! we will catch him one day!

Ruby: Darko!, Raiden told me what happened to your family seven years ago!

Darko: HE DID!?

Ruby: Yes and don't worry we won't tell anyone else!, but we need to talk about it ok!?

Darko: I know! but why do you want to know?.../Asked the young man.

Ruby: Because you are my boyfriend and I love you!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Alrigth! I will tell you but not today, I will tell you tomorrow!

Ruby: Thanks Darko!

Darko: And Iam only telling you because you are my girlfriend and I love you!

Ruby: Haha...I love you too.

After a long battle, Darko and the others went to their rooms to rest.

**I will see you guys in the next chapter so until then my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Painfull Past

**Beacon Academy**

It was morning and Darko and Raiden were at a balcony looking at the courtyard, until Raiden decided to start talking.

Raiden: You need to be carefull!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: I didn't mean to lose it like that!.../Said the young man with an serios face.

Raiden: Still! it was lucky Ruby was able to calm you down.

Darko: Why did you told them about my family!?.../Asked Darko.

Raiden: It just got out, sorry!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: Hmmm...Fine!

Raiden: Thanks! but are you gonna tell them what happened seven years ago?

Darko: I said I would, but I don't know if I can do it.

Raiden: I know it's hard for you, but you got to try!.../Said Raiden while puting his hand on Darko's shoulder.

Darko: I know that!.../Said the young man.

While Darko was talking to Raiden in the balcony, Ruby and her team were at their room talking about what happened the day before.

Yang: So he lost his entire family!?.../Asked the blond

Weiss: Yeah! thats what Raiden told us!.../Said the white dress girl.

Blake: How can someone keep going after losing everyone that we love!?.../Said Blake with a sad expression on her face.

Yang: Well me and Ruby lost our mother, so we know that losing someone importante to us his painfull!

Weiss: What do you think about this Ruby!?...Ruby?

Ruby wasen't paying attention to Weiss because she was thinking about what happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>( The battle agaisn't Monsoon )<em>

_(dark)Darko: HAHAHA!_

_(dark)Darko: What a weakling!.../Said the young man._

_Raiden: STOP! this isen't like you Darko!_

_(dark)Darko: Another one with a death wish!_

* * *

><p>Then Weiss aproched the red hooded girl and yelled.<p>

Weiss: HEY! Ruby!.../Yelled Weiss.

Ruby: Wha...What!?

Yang: You were still thinking what happened yesterday weren't you!.../Said Yang

Ruby: Yeah! I was.

Blake: Darko still has that dark power inside of him doesn't he?.../Asked the black hair girl.

Weiss: I think soo, why?!

Blake: Well because he must control it or we will all be in danger if he doesn't!

Ruby: I know that he can control it!.../Said Ruby with an confidance look.

Yang: Yeah! I belive him too!.../Said the blond with a smile.

Blake: Alrigth! but he still can burst in to a rampage if he gets too much angry.

Ruby: I Know!.../Said the red hooded girl.

After a few hours Darko enters team RWBY's bedroom.

Darko: Ruby can I speak to you in private?.../Asked the purple armored boy.

Ruby: Of course!

Has Ruby says that the rest of the girls leave the room for both of them to talk.

Darko: So you want to know what happened to my family seven years ago rigth!

Ruby: Yes! I want to Know.../Said Ruby while puting her hand on Darko's cheek.

Darko: Alrigth then!.../Said the young man.

Darko: Seven years ago my village was attacked by Grimm, and the militar knew that they were coming to my village and they did nothing!.../Said Darko with an angry look.

Ruby: But why didn't they stoped it!

Darko: Because the village had something that they wanted and I never foundout what it was!

Darko: I was young and my father and mother weren't hunters so it was easy for the grimm, expecialy that we didn't had any defences agaisn't them, we could only count with the military but they didn't show up!.../Said Darko.

Ruby: Because your village had something that the Mistral militar wanted!.../Said Ruby with an sad look on her face.

Darko: Yes!

Darko: The creatures were every where and I saw my friends and my mother and father being killed in front of me!.../Said Darko while clushing his hand and making a serios look on his face.

Darko: And after they killed everyone I snaped and a great dark aura began to burst out of my body. I then made an explosive wave that killed all of the grimm and after that I returned to normal and then Raiden found me there and took me in!

Ruby: Dar...Darko! Iam soo sorry for what happened to you!.../Said Ruby while hugging him.

Darko: I know I lost everyone I cared that day, but Raiden, Snake and the others are like family to me now!

Ruby: Darko!?.../Said Ruby amaized.

Darko: Don't worry about me Iam fine!

Ruby: Alrigth I will try!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Well then I better talk to the others about this.

Ruby: Ohh before you go!?.../Said Ruby while aproching Darko.

Darko: What is it!?

Ruby then kissed Darko.

Ruby: Bye!.../Said Ruby with a smile

Darko: I will see you later Ruby!.../Said Darko with a smile

Darko then left to go talk to rest of his friends about his past.

**Chapter 11 done. I will see you guys in the next chapter so byeeee.**

**Also don't forget to give a review if you want.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Plan in motion

**Secreat base**

Roman: Monsoon has reported back sir and he was beaten to a pulp by that guy named Darko and Raiden.

Armstrong: So this boy and his friends are ruining my plans.../Said the man with an angy face.

Roman: What should we do now!?.../Said Roman while siting in his chair and smoking.

Armstrong: Send a Metal gear to the city of Beacon!

Roman: What!?..but thats to dangerous!.../Said Roman with an worried face.

Armstrong: The Metal gear will kill all of them! so do has ordered.../Replied Armstrong.

Roman: Of course! but what about Monsoon?

Armstrong: kill him, he is no longer useful!

Roman: It will be my pleasure!.../Said Roman with an evil smirk.

**Beacon Academy**

While Darko was talking to the rest of his friends, Raiden and Snake were coming twords the Academy to talk to Darko about something.

Raiden: Well we have arrived.../Said Raiden.

Snake: I hope the kid is alrigth!

Raiden: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Darko has a girlfriend.../Said Raiden with a smile.

Snake: Whait...what he has a girlfriend? whats her name?.../Asked the man wearing a dark blue type military suit and a black bandena on his head.

Raiden: Her name is Ruby Rose and they really love each other.

Snake: Well, Iam glad for Darko.

Raiden: Yeah! me too.../Said Raiden.

Snake: we should find him and tell him what happend at Mistral.

Raiden: I agree!.../Said Raiden.

While Raiden and Snake were looking for the young man, Darko had finished telling everything to the rest of the group. After a while Darko goes to the courtyard and sits down with a relived look on his face.

Darko: I fell really relived!.../Said the young boy with a smile while leaning down and with is eyes closed.

Ruby: I knew you would be here!.../Said Ruby with a smile has she leans down and stays next to Darko.

Darko: ..zzz...

Ruby: Darko!?...Oh he is slepping.../Said Ruby with an warm smile has she looks at her boyfriend.

Ruby then kissed Darko's for-head. But at the distance Raiden and Snake saw them together.

Raiden: Se I told you!

Snake: Yeah, your ritgh.../Said Snake.

Raiden: Well I guess we should go to them!.../Said Raiden with a smirk.

Snake: No!.../Said Snake while puting his hand on Raiden's shoulder.

Raiden: Why!?.../Asked Raiden with an confused look on his face.

Snake: I don't think that we should tell them! They have already been to envolved in this. This is our own battle and these kids shouldn't be envolved any longer.

Raiden: I hope that you are rigth about that!.../Said Raiden.

Snake: Its for the best.

A few hours had past and a large crate arrived in a boat at the Beacon city docks.

Guard: What is this large crate!?.../Asked the man.

Sundowner: Its none of your business!.../Said the big man with a big black armor.

Guard: I have orders to inspect all cargo!.../Said the Guard while walking twords the crate.

Sundowner: Big mistake!

Has Sundowner said that he gets his heavy blades and cuts the guard's head.

Grunt soldier: Sir where do we put the crate?

Sundowner: Leave it in one of the wherhouses!.../Said Sundowner with a smirk.

Grunt soldier: Yes sir!.../Said the man.

Sundowner: This will be a blast!.../Said Sundowner with a smile.

**This chapter is done and sorry if it is to small but I had to use a phone to write this chapter. So until next time my friends.**


	13. Chapter 13 A walk in the city

**Beacon Academy**

It was morning and Darko got up early and went to team RWBY's room and he waited by the door.

Darko: I hope she doesn't take too long!.../Said the boy while scratching his head.

Ruby then opens the door and leaves the room.

Ruby: Sorry for keeping you waiting.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Thats alrigth Ruby!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby: Well then, lets go to the city.

Darko: Rigth!

After saying that Ruby and Darko left the Academy to go to the city and spent some time together.

**Beacon city**

Darko and Ruby arrived at the city and they began to walk around in the street.

Ruby: Finally we have time for just us.../Said Ruby while holding Darko's hand.

Darko: I know rigth!.../Said Darko.

Ruby: Soo what should we do first!?.../Asked Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Well first we should go get some breakfest!.../Said the young man.

Ruby: Yeah Iam really hungry!.../Said Ruby while her stomach makes some noises.

Ruby and Darko saw a café and they decided to go inside. The café was small it only had a few wooden tables and only two workers. After a while they left the café only to find Raiden and Snake in their way.

Darko: Hey Raiden, Snake, what are you guys doing here?.../Asked Darko.

Snake: Hi kid, but we are the ones asking the questions!.../Said Snake with his arms folded.

Snake: What are you doing here in Beacon city?

Ruby: We came to the city to spend some time together! .../Said Ruby while holding Darko's hand.

Raiden: Well thats cute!

Snake: So you are Ruby Rose, its a pleasure to meet you.../Said Snake with a smirk.

Ruby: And you must be one of Darko's freinds!.../Said the red hooded girl.

Snake: Yes, my name is Snake.

Ruby: Its nice to meet you Snake.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Rigth now that introductions are out of the way what are you doin here!?.../Asked Darko with a very curios look on his face.

Raiden: Amm...Well...

Snake: Don't worry we are just walking around and talking about our past missions together.../Said Snake.

Darko: Oh, Okay.

Ruby: Then I guess we better go Darko!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Raiden: Well see you later!.../Said Raiden while leaving.

After that a huge explosion appned.***BOOOOOOOMMMMMM*.**

People began to run scared because of the the huge explosion.

Raiden: What the hell was that!?.../Asked Raiden confused.

Darko: It came from the docks look!

Ruby: Then lets go we need to know what happend!.../Said Ruby.

Snake: Rigth!

They began to ran in the direction of the smoke and fire coming from the docks. After a while they arrived at the scene. The entire place was burning and some people were still runing from the place.

Darko: What happend here!?

After Darko said that a figure was coming from the fire.

Sundowner: I told that this was going to be a blast!.../Said Sundowner with a smirk.

Raiden: WHO ARE YOU!?.../Asked Raiden with an angry tone and look on his face.

Sundowner: Well Iam Sundowner and this is my friend!

Darko: Friend!?.../Asked Darko.

Then a Metal gear appers coming from the smoke and fire.

Sundowner: Here it is the RAY METAL GEAR!.../Said Sundowner while smiling

Ruby: That thing is sooo awesome!.../Said the red hooded girl.

Raiden: Damm!

Snake: Kids you need to go now leave this to me and Raiden!

Darko: No way!.../Said Darko.

Snake: Damm this is why we should had follow this lead with a ship like I told you Raiden.

Raiden: What is done is done!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: So you knew that something like this would happen.../Said Darko.

Snake: We had a lead on them but we didn't knew what was their plan.

Darko: So what now!?

Ruby: Now we fitgh!.../Said Ruby while geting out her Scyth.

Darko: Rigth!.../Said Darko while geting his great sword.

Raiden: Lets do this!

Sundowner: Well then, COME ON!.../Yelled Sundowner.

**This chapter is done and the next one will come soon. SOOO bye my friends.**


	14. Chapter 14 Flaming Battle

Beacon** city**

At Beacon city docks Darko and his friends are facing a new enemy.

Metal gear Ray: Targets aquired!.../Said the metal gear.

Sundowner: Come on.../Yelled Sundowner.

Darko: Rigth!.../Said Darko while runing twords Sundowner.

Darko clashed his sword with the big guy's machetes known has Bloodlust. Darko tries to cut him multiple times but he blocks every atempt. Sundowner then tries to kick Darko but he back flips and avoids the kick.

Raiden: We have to help him!.../Said Raiden while runing to go help Darko.

Snake: What about that thing!?.../Asked Snake.

Ruby: We can take it down!.../Said Ruby with a smirk.

Snake: Well then, lets do it!.../Said Snake while geting he's double pistols.

Snake began firering agains't it and Ruby sprinted twords the Metal gear Ray. The bullets had no efect on him. Ruby then jumped and maked a few small cuts in his armor.

Ruby: See he is not that strong!../Said Ruby.

Snake: Its not over yet.

The Metal gear Ray began to move twords them and used one of its wings to shoot a couple of rockets agains't Ruby and Snake. Snake used his pistols to destroy a couple of the rockets, while Ruby doged the incoming rockets.

* * *

><p>Now back at Darko and Raiden.<p>

Darko: Dammit!

Raiden: Now its my turn!.../Said Raiden while going twords Sundowner.

Sundowner: Haha.../Laughed Sundowner.

Raiden tries to slash him but then some kind of shields apperd and blocked his attack. Raiden then speeds cut the shields but it didn't work. Darko then sprinted and tried to cut him from behind but Sundowner then hits him with is fist and the young man gets slamed to the wall.

Raiden: You will pay for that!.../Said Raiden with an angry tone.

Sundowner: Then show me!

After saying that Darko showed up behind Sundowner and kicked him in the back.

Sundowner: Ahh..Not bad kid!.../Said Sundowner.

Raiden: Nice one!.../Said Raiden with a smirk.

Darko: Thanks!

* * *

><p>While Darko and Raiden were figthing Sundowner, Ruby and Snake were figthing Metal gear Ray.<p>

Snake: This thing is hard to beat!.../Said Snake While sueting from his head.

Metal gear Ray: Activate swords!.../Said the MMetal gear Ray while geting his swords out from his wings.

Ruby: That is so cool!.../Said Ruby excited.

Snake: Well this is new!.../Said Snake.

After saying that the Metal gear Ray used one of its swords agains't Ruby and Snake but they doged it. Snake then took a few grenades from his pocket and thrown them in to the air near the Metal gear Ray and then he shoot the grenades and an explosion appned.***BOOOOOOOMMMMMM*.**

Snake: Not soo cocky now are ya!.../Said Snake with a smirk.

The grenades blast damaged the Metal gear.

Ruby: I think that he is angry!.../Said Ruby while poiting at the Metal gear.

Metal gear Ray: Charging primary weapon!

Snake: Thats not good!

* * *

><p>Back at Darko and Raiden.<p>

Sundowner: You guys are strong!.../Said Sundowner with a smirk.

Raiden: We will defeat you.../Said Raiden.

Darko: We are on...

Then a huge explosion appned. * BOOOOOOOMMMMMM *

Raiden: That came from where Ruby and Snake are figthing.../Said Raiden.

Darko: RAIDEN! hold him off Iam going to help the others!.../Said Darko while rushing to go help his friends.

Raiden: Rigth!

Sundowner: Do you think you can beat me all alone!.../Said Sundowner while smiling.

Raiden: Oh I belive I can!.../Said Raiden.

Darko then arrived at the site and saw Ruby and Snake nocked to the ground.

Darko: RUBY!.../Said Darko while runing twords her.

Darko drops his great sword and then grabs Ruby and looks at her.

Darko: Ruby wake up!.../Said Darko while holding her in his arms.

Ruby then begins to slowy open her eyes.

Ruby: Darko!?.../Said Ruby while gaining her strenth.

Darko: Iam glad that you are alrigth!.../Said Darko with a smile and a look of relived on his face.

Ruby: Yeah Iam okay don't worry, that blast didn't it us we were only trown away because of its blast!.../Said Ruby.

Snake: Yeah and thanks for worrieng about me has well!.../Said Snake while geting up.

Darko: Oh yeah sorry about that!.../Said Darko with a nervous laugth.

While they were talking the Metal gear Ray was already charging his attack.

Snake: OH NO!.../Said Snake whithe a nervous look.

Ruby: WHAT NOW!?.../Asked Ruby while looking at Darko.

Darko: I'll finish this once and for ALL!.../Said Darko while geting up.

Ruby: Darko!?

Darko: Ruby you and Snake get out of here now!.../Said Darko with a serios look.

Snake: Alrigth kid.

Ruby: WAIT NO LET ME GO!.../Shouted Ruby while Snake was puling her away.

Darko extended his arms and opened his hands and started to charge his attack. A huge blue aura was coming out of Darko's body and a blue orb began to form on his hands.

Metal gear Ray: Primary weapon charged!

Darko: LETS GO!.../Shouted Darko.

The Metal gear Ray fired a Orange blast wave from its mouth, while Darko fired his attack from his hands.

Darko: Take this! FULL POWER RAIKIRY!

And both attacks collided and a power strugle began.

Darko: AAAAHHHHHRRRR!

Ruby: DARKO!.../Shouted Ruby with an worried face.

Snake: KID!.../Said Snake while watching the power strugle.

Metal gear Ray: You can't beat me!

Darko: I WILL!.../Said Darko while keeping his stand.

Raiden and Sundowner were also watching the power srugle.

Sundowner: That kid is strong.

Raiden: I konw you can do it kid!.../Whispered Raiden.

The power strugle continued and the Metal gear Ray was gaining the uper hand.

Darko: NN...Noo..!

Metal gear Ray: You have lost human!

Darko the looked at Raiden, Snake and then Ruby the girl that he loves.

Ruby: Darko!?.../Said Ruby.

Darko: I WON'T LOOOOOSE!.../Shouted Darko.

Then a huge burst of blue aura emerged from Darko's body and he then uses all of his power to win the power strugle.

Metal gear Ray: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLEEEE!

Then Darko's attack reached the Metal gear Ray and a huge explosion appned and the Metal gear was torned appart and it was destroyed.

Ruby: DARKO! you did it!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Snake: Good work kid!.../Said Snake with a smirk.

Darko: I...I...I did it.../Said Darko while falling to the ground.

Sundowner: This my chance.../Said Sundowner while he was runing.

Raiden: WHAT!

Sundowner then grabed Darko who was nocked out because he had use all of his power agaisn't the Metal gear Ray.

Ruby: WHAIT! NOOOO!.../Yelled Ruby.

Snake: YOU BASTARD!.../Said Snake with an angry tone.

Then a ship apperd and Sundowner jumped on it.

Sundowner: I guess I will be seing you all soon, hahahaha!

The ship then flew away and they couldn't believe what happned.

Ruby falls to her Knees.

Ruby: No...Darko...!/Whispered Ruby with a sad face and some tears.

**This chapter his completed. But why did Sundowner took Darko and what will our friends do to get him back. I guess we will find out soon enough.**


	15. Chapter 15 A Strong will

At Beacon docks Raiden and Snake were arguing with each other while Ruby got up and picked Darko's sword. Has she looked at his sword some tears started falling to the sword.

Ruby: Darko...its all my fault!/Whisperd Ruby while crying.

Raiden: What do we do now!?.../Asked Raiden with a serios look.

Snake: hmm...let me check somthing first!.../Said Snake while going to the edge of the docks.

Raiden: Rigth! I need to make a cal too.../Said Raiden while geting his phone out.

After an hour the rest of team RWBY showed up at the docks.

Raiden: Glad you are all here!

Yang: Yeah! but is it true that Darko was kidnapped!?.../Asked the blond worried.

Raiden: Afraid soo!.../Replied Raiden with a sad face.

Blake: So we must save him!.../Said Blake with an angry face.

Weiss: How would you do it!? we don't even know where they are!?.../Asked the white dress girl.

Blake: Well I don't know, but we must do something!.../Said Blake.

Yang then looked at Ruby and saw how she was.

Yang: I need to go talk to my sister.../Said Yang while walking twords Ruby.

Weiss: I hope she is alrigth!.../Said Weiss with a sad face.

Blake: I hope too!.../Replied Blake.

Yang then sited next to Ruby.

Yang: Sis are you okay?.../Asked Yang worried about her sister.

Ruby: It...was my idea to go to the city...its all my faullt.../Said Ruby while on her knees and looking at her boyfriend's sword.

Yang: Don't say that Ruby! its not your faullt this happned!.../Said Ruby.

Ruby: I...

Yang: Do you think that Darko would think that!?

Ruby: No...he wouldn't!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: Ruby! if it was you who got kidnapped do you think Darko would stay here crying!?.../Asked the blond.

Ruby: No...he would...

Yang: He would be out there rigth now trying to save you!.../Said the blond with a smirk.

Ruby: Your rigth!.../Said Ruby while geting up.

Yang: Now thats the spirit!.../Said Yang with a smile.

Snake: HEY EVERYONE!.../Shouted Snake.

Everyone went to go meet Snake and see what he wanted.

Raiden: Girls this Snake a friend of mine!.../Said Raiden.

Yang,Blake and Weiss: HI!.../Said the three girls.

Sanke: Hi!

Raiden: Soo what is it Snake!?.../Asked Raiden.

Snake: Just in case that fatsoo escaped from us I fired a tracker on his back!.../Said Snake with a smirk.

Ruby: REALLY! then we can follow him and save Darko!.../Said Ruby excited.

Raiden: Nice one man!.../Said Raiden while fist bumping Snake.

Snake: But this will be very dangerous are you ready for it!?

The girls looked at each other and they all agreed.

Ruby: Yes! we are ready!.../Said Ruby with a serios face.

Snake: Alrigth then!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secreat Base<strong>

Darko begins to slowly open his eyes and he sees that he is traped on a metal chair.

Darko: Where Iam I!?.../Asked Darko confused.

Armstrong: Ah...so our guest has finally awaken!.../Said Armstong.

Darko: Who are you?.../Asked Darko with a serios face.

Armstrong: Well you can call me Amstrong, and Iam the leader of this organization!

Darko: Why did you kidnapped me!? why don't you simply kill me!?.../Said Darko.

Armstrong: Kill you!? well that was my first idea but I have other plans for you!.../Said Armstrong with a smirk.

Darko: Plans!?.../Asked Darko confused.

Armstrong: Yes! but let me say this!.../Said Armstrong.

Armstrong: No one will rescue you, because you are nothing to them!.../Said Armstrong.

Darko: You lie!, my friends will rescue me!.../Said Darko with a serios tone.

Armstrong: We are all alone in this world, the only one we can count is hourselfs!.../Stated Armstrong.

Darko: Thats stupid!.../Said Darko.

Armstrong: Oh yeah that reminds me how is your family!?

Darko then began to break free of the metal chair. He was total angry.

Darko: YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!.../Shouted Darko.

Armstrong: See thats the real you!

Darko's dark aura began to show.

Armstrong: Thats it kid!.../Said Armstrong.

Darko: I will make you pay!.../Said the young man with a serios look.

Armstrong: Like I said you are all alone!

Darko's dark aura began to vanishe after Armstrong said that.

Armstrong: Your family died and no one saved you! you saved your self with your own hands!.../Stated Armstrong.

Darko: I...

Armstrong: Think about what I said! Take him to the prison.

Grunt soldier: Yes sir!.../Said the man.

They gived Darko a serum that made Darko fall asleep.

Armstrong: That kid migth be useful after all!.../Said Armstrong with a smile.

**Chapter completed. What is Armstrong planing to do with Darko. And while the others save him on time? Well we will find out next chapter sooo until then my friends.**


	16. Chapter 16 (dark)Darko Rises

**Secreat Base**

Darko was put in a cell where he began to open his eyes. The entire cell block was dark with only litle ligth.

Darko: God dammit my head!.../Said Darko while puting his hand on his head.

Darko: This is a cell, damm I must find a way to get out!.../Said Darko while geting up.

He tried to look for a way out but he didn't saw any way to get out.

Darko: Why didn't he killed me back there!.../Thougth Darko.

Darko: I must wait for my friends to show up!

But then he hears a voice calling for him.

(dark)Darko: They won't come for us!

Darko looked behind him but saw no one.

Darko: What the hell!?.../Asked Darko confused.

(dark)Darko: What? Don't you remenber me.../Said the voice.

Darko: I...heard you before.../Said Darko.

(dark)Darko: Of course you did..Iam you inside you after all!.../Said the voice with a grind.

Darko: Rigth! What do you want?.../Asked the young man.

(dark)Darko: LET ME OUT!.../Said the voice in anger.

The boy then falls to his knees and puts his hands on his head.

Darko: Arrrgggk!...I../Said Darko in pain.

(dark)Darko: I know you want to!

Darko: Screw...you...!.../Shouted the young man in pain.

(dark)Darko: Why keep figthing!?...why do you keep denaying what you really are?.../Said the voice.

Darko: My friends...will...rescue me!

(dark)Darko: Were they who saved you from the grimm in our village!?.../Asked the voice.

Darko: N...no!

(dark)Darko: Thats rigth! IT WAS ME!.../Shouted the voice.

Darko: I...must...control my self!.../Said Darko while sueting from his head.

(dark)Darko: You know that you are nothing to your friends, not even that girl with the red hood!

Darko: Don't you dare speak about her!.../Shouted Darko with an angry tone.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha! touchy subject isen't she!?

Darko: Arrrrkkk!.../Said the boy in pain.

(dark)Darko: NO ONE WILL COME FOR YOU!

Darko: You...you...lie!.../Said Darko.

(dark)Darko: We are alone! but don't deny what you are.../Said the voice.

Darko: And what...am I then!?.../Asked the young boy.

(dark)Darko: DARKNESS ITS YOUR TRUE NATURE!

Darko: I...I...

(dark)Darko: Even thou she says she loves you its all but lies! Ruby couldn't ever love someone pathetick like you!

Darko then looked down to the floor. A dark aura begin surging out of his body.

(dark)Darko: YES, YES!.../Said the voice.

Darko: I...can't control it anymore!.../Said the young men.

Then the dark aura coverd his entire body. And all you could hear after was an evil Laughe.

A soldier with a green helmet and green armor aproched the cell door.

Grunt soldier: Hey! what are you laughing about!?.../Asked the soldier.

The soldier saw nothing but darkness in the cell but then a hand breaks thro the cell bars and graps his neck.

Grunt soldier: Arrrkkk!

(dark)Darko: Hahaha! TIME FOR SOME FUN!.../Said (dark)Darko with an evil smirk.

He then trows the soldier agains't the wall. (dark)Darko then busts out of the cell and begins walking twords the exit.

* * *

><p>Back at team RWBY and their friends.<p>

They were inside one of the ships from Maverick company.

Raiden: That must be it!.../Said Raiden while landing the ship.

Ruby: Hold on Darko we are coming!.../Said Ruby with a serios look.

Snake: Thers the entrance!

Yang: Well they didn't ever bother hiding it beter!.../Said the blond.

They were in the forest with tall trees but a type of an old bunker was there.

Weiss: Well lets get inside!.../Said Weiss.

After that they all went inside the bunker.

Grunt soldier: Sir there here!

Armstong: So they found us! well go and stop them soldiers!.../Said Armstrong.

Grunt soldier: Yes sir!.../Said the grunt.

Armstrong: This will be fun!.../Said Armstrong with a smirk.

**Well this is done. I will seee you all in the next chapter soooo bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Dark Rampage

**Secreat Base**

While team RWBY was entering the old bunker (dark)Darko was exploring the base.

Grunt soldier: STOP! that kid!.../Yelled the soldier.

(dark)Darko: Hahah!.../Laughed the young boy.

Grunt soldier: SHOOT HIM!

The soldiers formed a line and started shooting the young man but he doged every bullet and then he reached two soldiers and grabed their heads and he slamed them in to the ground. He then kicked and punched two more soldiers. (dark)Darko then grabed the last soldier and broke his neck.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha this is so much fun!.../Said the boy with a smile.

After that (dark)Darko found the exit of the cell block and found some robots like humans wearing a white armor and armed with rifles. The kid looked at them and started to walk twords them. The robots began to fire agains't the young man, but he then jumped and used ranged attacks to destroy five robots. After that (dark)Darko grabed a robot and broke him in half with his bare hands. He then punched the last robot so hard that he made a hole in the robots armor and then the tin can went down.

(dark)Darko: HIS THIS ALL!?.../Asked the young man.

(dark)Darko: Well lets find out what we can destroy next!.../Said (dark)Darko.

* * *

><p>Back at team RWBY and their friends.<p>

Raiden: AH! so there are guards here!.../Said Raiden has he sees a group of soldiers coming their way.

Yang: Well lets beat them up!.../Said the blond with a smirk.

Ruby: Rigth!.../Said the red hooded girl.

Yang begin to fire range attacks that took out four soldiers and Ruby used her scyth to cut two guards armors off. Raiden ran twords the guards and speeds punches all three guards that remained.

Weiss: Well thats done soo lets keep moving!.../Said the white dress girl.

Snake: I hope that the kid is alrigth!.../Said Snake with a serios look.

Ruby: I hope too!.../Said Ruby with a sad face.

Yang: Don't worry sis! Iam sure is alrigth!.../Said Yang while puting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Raiden: Lets keep moving!

The main office of the old bunker.

Sundowner: Sir let me handle this!.../Said Sundowner.

Armstrong: No! I want you and Roman to leave the base!.../Said Armstrong.

Sundowner: What!?...why?

Armstrong: Because thats my order!.../Said Armstrong with an angry look.

Sundowner: Fine!.../Said Sundowner while leaving the office.

Armstrong: I will end Raiden and Snake with my own hands!

After saying that the entire base shock.

Armstrong: What's happening!?.../Said Armstrong suprised.

* * *

><p>Back at (dark)Darko.<p>

Huge explosions were coming out from the hallway.

Grunt soldier: AHHH!

(dark)Darko: You guys don't stop coming do you!?.../Asked the purple armored boy with an evil smirk.

Grunt soldier: He's just one kid!.../Said the soldier.

Grunt soldier: Just kill him!.../Said the soldier while firering his gun.

(dark)Darko opened his hand and fired a dark energy beam agaisn't them. The soldiers were sent flying and some of them were slamed to the wall. He then grabs a soldier from the ground and and puts his hand on his chest and fires a dark beam throu the soldier's chest. After that he begins to walk twords a door that lead him to a kind of main entrance to the armory.

(dark)Darko: Time for a big bang!.../Said the young man.

He went to the armory and saw a bunch of explosives in a crate.

(dark)Darko: So many bombs!.../Said (dark)Darko with a smirk.

He picked up some dynamite and trow it to the celing and then he fired a dark orb agaisn't the dynamite and a explosion happend. It made hole in the celing and the young man jumped to get to the uper level.

(dark)Darko: Where am I!?.../Asked (dark)Darko.

He was in the main entrance to the main office.

Armstrong: So you came!.../Said Armstrong while geting out of the office.

(dark)Darko: You again! well this time I will kill you!

Armstong: You have guts kid!.../Said Armstrong with a smile.

(dark)Darko: Speaking about guts lets spill some shall we!.../Said the young boy.

Armstrong: Haha see this is your true nature!

Then team RWBY and the rest of their friends arrived.

Raiden: Look!.../Said Raiden.

Armstrong: Well more guests have arrived! .../Said Armstrong.

Ruby then sees Darko.

Ruby: Dar...Darko!.../Said Ruby while runing twords him.

Yang: No Ruby stop!.../Said Yang has she grabs her sister on the shoulder.

Ruby: Wha...why!?.../Asked Ruby confused.

Yang: Look he has a dark aura and his eyes are red!.../Said the blond.

Raiden: She's rigth!

Ruby: No Darko!.../Said Ruby with a sad face.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha now this will be more entertaining! .../Said (dark)Darko with a evil smile.

Snake: We have to restrain the kid!.../Said Snake.

Raiden: Rigth!.../Said Raiden.

(dark)Darko: Time to end this!

Armstong: Haha this will be entertaining!.../Said Armstrong.

Ruby: Darko...its me!.../Said Ruby.

(dark)Darko: This...girl again.../Said the young boy.

Raiden: Snake lets restrain Darko!.../Said Raiden while geting ready to figth.

(dark)Darko: Lets figth!

**This chapter is completed. I hope you keep enjoying the story. So i will see you all next time so byeee.**


	18. Chapter 18 Rose and Dark

**Secreat base**

Raiden began to walk twords (dark)Darko.

Raiden: So is this how its gona be!?.../Asked Raiden with a serios look and tone.

(dark)Darko: Well how about you stay still and I kill you!.../Said the boy with a evil smirk.

Raiden: I don't want to do this kid but I will figth you!.../Said Raiden while geting in a figthing position.

(dark)Darko: lets START!.../Said the young man while sprenting twords Raiden.

The young man tried to punch Raiden but he blocks it, Raiden then kicks (dark)Darko in the stomach. They both began exchaiging punches and kicks and most times they blocked the attacks. (dark)Darko doged Raiden's uper cut move, but then the young man jumped and launched two dark orbs agains't Raiden. Raiden then jumped back and doged those orbs.

Raiden: Kid you better stop this!.../Said Raiden.

(dark)Darko: Why!? I am having so much fun!.../Said (dark)Darko with a smirk.

Snake: Alrigth then!.../Said Snake while runing twords the young man.

Snake punched (dark)Darko in the face and then he kicked him in the stomach really hard that spit came out of the young boy's mouth. (dark)Darko then tried to punche Snake but he doged it and punched him in the face young man then doged Snake's incoming attack and punched him in the stomach and then (dark)Darko took he's sword back from Snake's back.

(dark)Darko: My sword! time to spill some blood!.../Said (dark)Darko with a evil smile.

Raiden: Damm! he has his sword back!.../Said Raiden angry.

Snake: Its time we get serios!.../Said Snake.

Raiden: Rigth!.../Said Raiden while taking his sword from the hilt on his back.

Snake and Raiden ran twords (dark)Darko and they began to exchange blows wth each other. Armstrong was watching.

Yang: Come on we have to help them!.../Said the blond.

Blake: Rigth! lets go!.../Said Blake while taking her sword.

All three girls went to help them except Ruby.

Raiden was blocking (dark)Darko's attacks and then Blake apperd behind the young man but he saw her and launched a wind wave agains't her and she was sent flying twords the ground. Weiss then used her spell and launched some type of ice rocks agains't (dark)Darko and they hit him.

Weiss: Take that!.../Said Weiss with a smirk.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha! big mistake girl!.../Said (dark)Darko while spreting twords her.

But then (dark)Darko clashed his sword with Ruby's scyth.

(dark)Darko: Hahaha! so are you actually gona figth me red!?.../Said the young boy with a evil smirk.

Ruby: I won't allow you to hurt my friends Darko!.../Said Ruby with a serios tone.

(dark)Darko: Well I guess I will kill you to! hahahah!

Ruby: Why are you doing this!?.../Asked Ruby.

After saying that (dark)Darko jumped back and looked at Ruby. Armstrong then began to talk.

Armstrong: See, this is the real Darko.../Said Armstrong.

(darko)Darko: Why I do this!? well because its fun!.../Said (dark)Darko.

Ruby: NO!? the real Darko wouldn't figth his friends!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: Ruby's rigth the real Darko would never hurt his friends!

(dark)Darko: You still don't get it do you!? I am Darko!.../Said the young man.

Ruby: LIAR.../Yelled Ruby with a angry tone.

(dark)Darko began to suet from his forehead and started to get a little nervous.

(dark)Darko: I AM THE REAL ONE!.../Yelled (dark)Darko has he runs twords Ruby.

Ruby then uses her super speed and clashes again with the young man. After the clash Ruby kicks (dark)Darko's hand and he's sword was sent flying. But after he grabs Ruby's scyth and trows it to the ground far away from them. Ruby then trows her self agains't (dark)Darko and pins him to the ground. Ruby is on top on the young man.

(dark)Darko: You will pay for this red!.../Said the young boy angry.

Ruby: Stop this now Darko!.../Said Ruby with a angry face.

(dark)Darko: You don't...arkkk.../Said the young man.

Ruby: Darko!?.../Asked Ruby confused of what was happening.

(dark)Darko: Not...this..again...!

Yang: Whats going on?.../Asked Yang.

Raiden: He must be trying to control himself!.../Said Raiden.

(dark)Darko: Hahahaa you don't have enougth strenth left in you! haha.

Ruby: Figth it Darko! I know you can do it!.../Said Ruby with a sad face.

(dark)Darko: I was able to get out because he let me!.../Said (dark)Darko.

Ruby: No, that can't be true!.../Replied the red hooded girl.

(dark)Darko: You all better kill me because if don't I will kill all of you! hahaha.../Said the young boy.

Ruby: YOU IDIOT!.../Said Ruby has she slaps (dark)Darko in the face.

The entire room was silent after what happned. (dark)Darko looked at Ruby.

Yang: Ruby!.../Whisperd the blond with a worried face.

(dark)Darko only looked at Ruby but he didn't say anything. Ruby then began to cry.

Ruby: Darko...please stop!.../Said Ruby while crying.

Has Ruby cried her tears began to fall to the young man's face. (dark)Darko's eyes then whid opened and he started to see how much pain he had done to Ruby and her friends.

(dark)Darko: Wha...what have I done!?.../Said the young boy.

The dark aura the dessapierd and Darko's eyes returned to the normal color that they were.

Darko: Ruby I am so sorry for what I did!.../Said Darko.

Ruby: Darko!?.../Asked Ruby.

Darko: Yeah its me Ruby!

Darko then leans foward and hugs Ruby. Everyone was happy that Darko returned to normal.

Snake: I am glad this is over!.../Said Snake.

Raiden: So am I.../Said Raiden.

Darko: Ruby, can you forgive me!?.../Asked Darko.

Ruby: Of course I forgive you!.../Said Ruby has she whips her tears off.

Darko: Thanks!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby then kisses Darko with soo much passion.

Ruby: I love you Darko!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: I love you to Ruby!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby: I guess we should get up!

Darko: I agree!.../Said the young man.

They both got up.

Armstrong: Really!? how pathetic kid, you could have been much more!.../Said Armstrong.

Darko: I would never join you!.../Said the young man.

Armstrong: Then I will have to kill!

Raiden: Not so fast Armstrong! He isen't alone!.../Said Raiden with a smirk.

Armstrong: It doesn't mater, you will all die.../Said Armstrong.

Darko then started walking and picks his sword from the ground and points it at Armstrong.

Darko: I am your opponent!

Raiden: So am I!.../Said Raiden.

Armstrong: Only you two! alrigth then!.../Said Armstrong.

Ruby: No Darko you shouldn't figth!.../Said Ruby worried.

Darko: Don't worry Ruby! But this is something I have to do!.../Said Darko with a smirk.

Ruby: Just be carefull alrigth!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Rigth!

Darko and Raiden started to walk twords Armstrong.

Raiden: Are you ready kid?.../Asked Raiden.

Darko: Yeah! don't worry I won't lose control again.../Said the young man

Raiden: Alrigth lets do this!

Armstrong: Its time we finish this once and for all!.../Said Armstrong.

**Chapter complete. Soo until the next chapter my friends byeeeee.**


	19. Chapter 19 Final Battle Season1 finally

Armstrong, Raiden and Darko are ready for their battle.

Armstrong: This will end to day!.../Said Armstrong.

Darko: Raiden lets finish this!.../Said the young boy.

Raiden: Rigth!.../Said Raiden.

Darko and Raiden ran twords Armstrong and they hit him with both of their swords and nothing happend. Darko and Raiden looked at each other confused at what happend. Raiden then speeds cut Armstrong chest but nothing happend again.

Raiden: Whats going on!?.../Asked Raiden confused.

Darko: He's doesn't have even a scrath!.../Said Darko suprised.

Armstrong: Is this all you got?.../Asked Armstrong with a smile.

Darko: TAKE THIS!.../Said the young boy while runing twords him.

Darko then makes two slashes at Armstrong's chest but he only cut part of his suit. Armstrong then punches Darko in the face and send's him flying to the ground.

Darko: Arrkkk...why none of our attack's work!.../Said Darko while geting up.

Armstrong then rips off his uper body clothes. He raises his arm and everyone saw some tipe of black liquid runing inside of his arm.

Armstrong: Nano machines son! they respond to phisical trauma.

Raiden: What!?.../Said Raiden suprised.

Darko: Great just great!.../Said the young man.

Snake: Are you still sure you don't want any help?.../Asked Snake.

Raiden: Yeah we can handle this, because we have a plan!.../Said Raiden with a smirk.

Darko: We do!?.../Asked Darko.

Raiden: No! I don't have a clue!.../ Said Raiden with a nervous smile.

Darko: We don't!?.../Asked Darko confused.

Raiden: Just focus! we will think of something!

Darko: We will!?.../Asked Darko.

Raiden: Stop it ! its really anoying when you do that!.../Said Raiden a bit upset.

Darko: It is!?.../Asked the young man with a playfull tone.

Ruby and the others began to laugh because of Raiden and Darko.

Armstrong: Nock it off!.../Said Armstrong.

Darko: Rigth! lets do this!

Darko and Raiden ran twords Armstrong and they speed cut him but nothing happend again. Armstrong then grabed them both by their heads and slamed them in to the ground. Raiden and Darko then got up and jumped. Darko used a barrage of blue orbs agains't him and Raiden had trown a couple of grenades at Armstrong. The smoke then cleared but Armstrong was still up. Armstrong then jumped and trows him self agains't Darko and Raiden and hits real hard that makes a hole on the ground. Armstrong then punches Raiden in the chest varios times, but then Darko gets up and charges his hand with blue aura and he punches Armstrong in face really hard that he goes and hits a wall.

Raiden: Ahh..ah...thanks kid!.../Said Raiden with a little pain.

Darko: No problem!.../Said Darko.

The rest of team gets down has well. They were at some type of veichle storage facilaty.

Ruby: Are you guys okay?.../Asked Ruby worried.

Darko: Don't worry we are fine!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Armstrong: Nice punche kid!.../Said Armstrong with a smirk.

Raiden: Dam I can't find my sword!

Darko: Neither can I.../Said Darko.

Raiden: They must be under the ruble.../Said Raiden.

Armstrong: So lets continue!

Raiden and Darko began to ran twords Armstrong. Armstrong charges his fist with a type of fire and after he punches the ground and flames came out of the ground. Darko and Raiden doged the incoming flames. Raiden then kickes Armstrong in the stomach and after he punches him in the face twice. Darko then jumps and kicks Armstrong in the face really hard.

Armstrong: Fuck my plans! Now I just want to kill both of you!.../Said Armstrong angry.

Darko: Lets get serios!.../Said Darko while charging his aura.

Raiden: Rigth!.../Said Raiden while charging his aura.

**( It has to be this way/ begins to play )**

Raiden and Darko began to ran twords Armstrong and they started to figth. Armstrong punched Darko in the stomach really hard and after he punched Darko in the face and the young man was sent to a wall. Armstrong then blocked Raiden's attack and after he kicked him in the stomach. Rigth after that he grabs Raiden and grip locks him really hard agains't his chest.

Raiden: Aaarrrkkk.../Screamed Raiden in pain.

Armstrong: Hahahha.../Laughed Armstrong.

While Armstrong was grip locking Raiden, Darko launched two blue orbs agains't Armstrong's back. After that Raiden was able to break free and back flips to gain some distance.

Armstrong: I'll break you apart Darko!.../Said Armstrong with a evil smile.

Darko: I will defeat you! ahhhhhhh!.../Said the young boy while unleshing all of his power.

Raiden: Lets do this! ahhhhhh!.../Said Raiden while charging his aura.

Armstrong then picks up a tank and trows it at them.

Armstrong: DIE!.../Yelled Armstrong.

Weiss: Guys get out of there!.../Said Weiss worried about them.

Ruby: Darko!.../Said Ruby worried.

Raiden looked at Darko and Darko looked back at him.

The tank was almost near them and Darko and Raiden opened their hands and extended their arms. Darko and Raiden were trying to hold the tank trown at them.

Ruby: WOW! thats so cool!.../Said Ruby.

Snake: Haha! I think that they will trow the tank back at him, you see!.../Said Snake with a smirk.

Blake: Are you sure!?.../Asked Blake.

Snake: Yeah!

Darko: God dammit its heavy!.../Said Darko.

Raiden: NOW! trow it!.../Said Raiden.

The tank was trown back at Armstrong.

Armstrong: WHAT!?.../Said Armstrong suprised.

The tank hit Armstrong and **after** that he got slamed to the Wall really hard.

Blake: Wow, you were rigth.../Said Blake with a smile.

Snake: Told yea!.../Said Snake.

An explosion then happens and Armstrong rises from the explosion and comes out.

Armstrong: This has lasted long enougth! I will finish this now!.../Said Armstrong angry.

Armstrong then begins to charge his fist with all of his power.

Darko: We got toend this now!

Raiden: I agree!.../Said Raiden serios.

Armstrong then rans twords them with all of his power. Raiden looks down and see's his sword and also see's Darko's sword.

Raiden: There, pick up your sword fast!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: Alrigth!.../Said the young man.

Darko and Raiden picked up their swords back. Armstrong was almost near them.

Raiden and Darko doged his fist and after they both stabed him in the chest.

Armstrong: AAAAARRRRKKKKK!.../Shouted Armstrong in pain while falling down.

**( It has to be this way/song ends )**

Darko: I didn't want to kill him!.../Said Darko.

Raiden: He isen't dead! yet!.../Said Raiden.

Ruby and the others began to celabrate because of their victory.

Armstrong: ...yo...you fools!

Darko: Hmm!

Armstrong: In...the...end darkness always prevails!.../Said Armstrong has he dies.

Raiden: Good ridance!.../Said Raiden.

Darko: Rigth! but still!.../Said Darko.

Ruby then rans twords Darko and hugs him.

Ruby: Now we can go back!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Yeah! lets go, I don't want to be here anymore!.../Said the young boy.

After that they all went back to the ship and they head back to the Academy. A few hours later it was sunset and Darko and Ruby were watching it from a balcony on the Academy.

Ruby: Its soo beautifull!.../Said Ruby with a warm smile.

Darko: Yeah! but I still think your more beautifull!.../Said Darko has he blushes a little.

Ruby: Oh..thanks Darko!.../Said Ruby has she blushes a little and grabs Darko's hand.

Darko then holds and pushes Ruby twords his chest and puts his hand on her cheek.

Darko: Your the greatest girl I have ever met!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby: And you are the kindst and humble guy I ever met!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko then begins to reach Ruby's lips. Ruby and Darko then kissed with so much passion under the sunset. Then they broke away from the kiss.

Ruby: I love you Darko with all of my heart!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: I love you too with all of my heart!.../Said Darko with a smile.

After that they just standed there watching the sunset together while holding hands.

**This was the last chapter of this season. I hope that you liked it. I will begin working on the second season soon sooo until then byeee. **


	20. Chapter 20 Season 2 New adventure

**Beacon Academy**

The sun was rising and a new day had come for our friends. Three months have past since the battle agaisn't Armstrong.

On team RWBY's room.

Ruby: Awww...already morning!.../Said Ruby has she gets out of bed.

Yang: I know rigth!.../Said the blond.

Ruby: This time I will take a shower first.../Said Ruby has she goes to the bathroom and closes the door.

Weiss: Alrigth, but hurry I don't want to be late!.../Said Weiss.

Blake: Yang what is that!?.../Asked Blake.

Yang: What!? this is my new poster!.../Said Yang with a smile.

Blake: I can't read the description! what does it say!.../Asked Blake.

Yang: It say's "Top tem hotest guys in Beacon" why!?

Blake: You have a weird taste in posters!.../Said Blake with a smile.

Yang: Why!? I really like this one!.../Said the blond.

Weiss: Ruby! hurry up!.../Shouted Wiess.

Ruby: Ok! I am done, you can go!.../Said Ruby has she gets out of the bathroom wearing a pink towel.

Ruby then goes to the closet and see's that she doesn't have any underwear left in the closet.

Ruby: OH NO!.../Shouted Ruby in panic.

Yang: What is it sis!?.../Asked the blond.

Ruby: I don't have any underwear left!.../Said Ruby.

Blake: Well, what are you gonna do now!?.../Asked Blake.

Ruby: I don't know!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: Well think of this way Darko will be suprised!.../Said the blond with a smile.

Ruby: WHAT!?.../Shouted Ruby has she begins to blush soo hard.

Yang: I am just kidding sis!.../Said Yang.

Blake: Just dress normally and don't tell anyoene!.../Said Blake.

Yang: Yeah! no one will notice!

Ruby: So I will wear my normal clothes!.../Said Ruby has she begins to dress.

Blake: Rigth!.../Said Blake.

After one hour team RWBY and part of team JNPRD joined together at the hall.

Weiss: Hey where's Darko and Jaune!?.../Asked the white dress girl.

Pyrrha: I actually don't know!.../Said Pyrrha.

Ren: I belive I know where they are!.../Said Ren.

Nora: BUT FIRST! breakfust!.../Said Nora in excitement.

Yang: I agree, lets eat first!.../Said the blond with a smile.

They all agreed to go eat first. Now we turn our attention to the training room inside the Academy.

Jaune: Ah...lets rest for now okay!.../Said Jaune while siting in the floor.

Darko: Rigth!.../Said Darko has he too sits down.

Jaune: Thanks for helping me training! Thanks to you and Pyrrha I am becoming stronger!.../Said Jaune with a smile.

Darko: Hey, thats what friends are for!.../Said the young man.

Jaune: Well, should go don't you think!.../Said Jaune.

Darko: I guess, but first, how are things with Weiss!.../Asked the young man.

Jaune: She still ignores me!.../Said Jaune a little sad.

Darko: You know that are more girls out there rigth?

Jaune: I know but she is so beautifull and you should hear her sing she sounds like an angel!.../Said Jaune with a smile.

Darko: I kown but...she doesn't seem to like you that way!.../Said the young purple armored boy.

Jaune: Hugghh...I know!.../Said Jaune.

Darko: What about Pyrrha, she seem's to like you!.../Said Darko.

Jaune: Really! I didn't notice!.../Said Jaune suprised.

Darko: Really!.../Whisperd Darko to himself.

Jaune: Well, lets go D.../Said Jaune.

Darko: Don't call me that, it sounds rediculls!.../Said Darko.

Jaune: Come on, I think its cool!.../Said Jaune with a smile.

Darko: Rigthhhh!.../Said Darko.

After that they went back to their room to take a bath and change clothes. Ren and Ruby were coming twords JNPRD room to look for them.

Ren: Well, if they aren't in the training room then they must have returned to our room!.../Said Ren.

Ruby: Lets hope!.../Said Ruby.

They opened the room and saw only Darko wearing his pants and no uper body clothes.

Darko: Hey guys!.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby began to blush because she never saw Darko without his uper body clothes.

Ruby: ...You need to...put some clothes on!.../Said Ruby has she blushes.

Darko: I know that...but Jaune is still in the bathroom so we will meet you guys at the courtyard okay!?.../Said the young man

Ruby: Sure...okay...rigth!.../Said Ruby has she continued to watch Darko's uper body.

Ren: Hmm...Ruby lets go!.../Said Ren.

Ruby: Rigth!.../Said Ruby has they left the room.

After some time they all met at the cafetiria to eat. Darko sits down a long side with Yang.

Nora: FINALLY WE CAN EAT!.../Said Nora has she begins to eat.

Darko: Sorry we were late guys!.../Said the young man.

Pyrrha: Its alrigth Darko!.../Said Pyrrha with a smile.

Has they all were eating Yand begins to think what would be Darko's reaction if he knew that Ruby wasen't wearing any underwear. Yang leans to Darko and begins to whisper something.

Yang: Can I tell you something?...

../Whisperd the blond.

Darko: Sure, what is it?

Yang: But you can't tell anyone alrigth!.../Whisperd Yang.

Darko: Okay!.../Said Darko.

Yang: Ruby is not wearing underwear today!.../Whisperd the blond has she giggles a little.

Darko choked on his food after he heard what Yang told him. Yang then slaps him in the back and he was able to swallo his food.

Darko: Ahhhh...!.../Said the young boy.

Darko then looked at Ruby and began to imagine her without any underwear. Darko blushed soo hard that he passes out.

Ruby: Darko!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: Hahahaa, so this his he's reaction!.../Laughed the blond.

Ruby: Yang what did you told him!?.../Asked Ruby.

Yang: Only about your secreat today sis!.../Said Yang with a smile.

Ruby: WHAT!?.../Shouted Ruby.

Weiss: Whats going on and why has Darko passed out!.../Said the white dress girl.

Darko then wakes up and sits down in the bench again.

Darko: I...am...alrigth!.../Said Darko a little nervous.

Yang: I just wanted to see his reaction.

Ruby: But you can't tell those things to my boyfriend!.../Said Ruby a little angry.

Darko: Rigth...focus Darko...just...focus.../Said the young man.

Ruby: Darko don't listen to her!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: Ohhhh, she isen't wearing a bra has well!.../Said the blond.

Ruby: YANG STOP IT!.../Shouted Ruby.

Darko: WHAT!...r-really!.../Said Darko has he blushes hard again.

Darko then passes out again.

Yang: Hahahaha!.../Laughed the blond.

A few hours have past and they had already gone to all classes, so they decided to go to the courtyard a bit.

Ruby: I can't belive you told him!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: I said I was sorry! but his reaction was soo funny!

Darko: I will...just try to forget what she said!.../Said Darko with a nervous smile.

Ruby: Soo sorry Darko!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Its...alrigth!.../Said the young man.

Then they all enterd the courtyard.

**This was the first chapter of this season. I want to make this mew season better than the last one sooo whishe me luck guys. And i cound'n have done this without your support so thank you my friends.**


	21. Chapter 21 Season 2 Trouble ahead

**Beacon Academy**

Team RWBY and team JNPRD are now at the courtyard just relaxing until their class begins. Darko and Ruby are sited next to eatche other and holding hands. Yang still wanted to mess around with Ruby and Darko a little bit more.

Ruby: Just...forget what she said!.../Said Ruby has she blushes a little bit.

Darko: R-rigth...I will try!.../Said Darko nervous and blushing at the same time.

Ruby: Its just...I didn't had any underwear left!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: ...You...want me to forget...but you keep talking about it!.../Said Darko nervous.

Ruby: Rigth!...sorry!.../Said Ruby.

Yang then happers behind them.

Yang: Come on sis! why don't you give him a pik on whats going on!.../Said the blonde with a giggle.

Ruby: WHAT!?WHY?!.../Asked Ruby a little angry and blushing.

Darko: Give a pik!?.../Asked Darko confused.

Yang: Well, because he's your boyfriend!.../Said Yang with a smile.

Ruby: NO!.../Said Ruby angry.

Darko: No seriosly what pik!.../Said the young boy.

Yang: You know a pik of her two girls!.../Said the blonde with a smile.

Darko: Two girls!?.../Asked Darko confused again.

Yang: Wow you really don't get it do you!.../Said Yang.

Ruby: JUST STOP IT!.../Shouted Ruby.

Yang: I mean her breasts you dummy!

Darko: Ohhhhhh..I get it know...wait...!/Said Darko.

Darko then began to imagine if he saw Ruby's breasts. The young man then blushed soo hard again that he passes out.

Yang: Hahaha...it will never get old!.../Laughed Yang.

Ruby: Can you please stop!.../Said Ruby with a serios tone.

Yang: Okay, sorry I guess I went a little bit to straith foward.

Ruby: Then will you stop!?.../Asked Ruby.

Yang: Yes! I had my fun!.../Said the blond.

Ruby: How long will it take for him to wake up!.../Said Ruby.

Yang: Again, I was just kiding sis!.../Said Yang with a smile.

Ruby: Alrigth, but stop saying those things to him!.../Said the red hooded girl.

Yang: Okay I promise!.../Said Yang has she leaves them alone.

Darko then wakes up again.

Darko: God dammit...it happend again!.../Said the young boy.

Ruby: Don't worry she won't bother us again!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Okay... ..!.../Said Darko.

Ruby: I was meaning to ask you something!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Sure ask away!.../Said the young man with a smile.

Ruby: Why do you want to become a hunter!?.../Asked Ruby.

Darko: Well because of fame and money!.../Said the young boy.

Ruby: WHAT!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Hahaha...just kiding.../Said Darko whith a smile.

Ruby: Ohh...thats not funny!.../Said Ruby with a smile.

Darko: Well do you really want know!

Ruby: Of course I want!.../Said the red hooded girl.

Darko: Because I don't want what happend to me, to happen to someone else.../Said the young boy has he looks at Ruby.

Ruby: Darko!../Said Ruby has she looked at him with kind eyes.

Ruby then kisses Darko on the cheek. Then she leans over and puts her head in Darko's shoulder. Ruby then falls asleep on Darko's shoulder. After half an hour Nora yells so loud to gain Ren's attention. But has she yelled Darko got spooked and he fells on top of Ruby.

Yang: I didn't know you had that in you!.../Said Yang suprised.

Darko: What do you mean!.../Said the young boy confused.

Ruby: Dar...Darko!../Said Ruby has she blushes really hard.

Darko: Wha...ahhhhh!.../Said Darko has he looked at Ruby.

Darko had fell in top of Ruby but he had put his hands on Ruby's breasts. Darko then got up has fast has he could.

Darko: Ruby...I am so sorry...I didn't ...it was an acident.../Said Darko nervous.

Ruby: DARKO!.../Yelled Ruby has she takes Crescent Rose out.

Blake: You better run!.../Said Blake.

Darko: Ruby...I said I was sorry.../Said the young boy nervous and scared.

Darko began to run has Ruby tried to get him.

Yang: I gotta say the boy has guts!.../Said Yang with a smile.

Pyrrha: Don't you think we should stop her?.../Asked Pyrrha.

Yang: Nahhh...let them have some fun.

Jaune: GOOD LUCK D.../Yelled Jaune.

Darko: DON'T CALL ME THAT.../Shouted Darko.

Darko then gets cornerd to a wall. Ruby looks at him with such firering eyes.

Darko: We...can...talk about this rigth!.../Asked Darko.

Ruby: RAAAAAA!.../Yelled Ruby has she goes twords Darko.

Darko: This...is gonna hurt!.../Said Darko has he closes his eyes.

Screams could be heard from the Academy. Ruby then finished beating Darko. The tyoung man was all beaten up because of Ruby.

Darko: Am...I...forgiven now!

Ruby: Yes!...but don't repeat that!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Copy...that...belive me..!.../Said Darko while in pain.

A few hours have past and it was begening to get dark and so team RWBY and team JNPRD went to their rooms except Ruby and Darko who were on an balcony at the main hall.

Ruby: Maybe...I may have over reacted!.../Said Ruby has she blushes a little.

Darko: No, It was my fault to...ahh...touche your breasts!.../Said the young man.

Ruby: well I have forgiven you!.../Said Ruby.

Darko: Thanks sweetie.../Said Darko with a smile.

Ruby then kisses Darko on the lips and they stay there for a while making out. After a while of making out Ruby and Darko began to walk ttwords their rooms.

Ruby: Good nigth Darko!.../Said Ruby gently.

Darko: Good nigth to you too my Rose!.../Said Darko with a warm smile.

They all went to sleep.

But out there, rigth on the top of the wall of Beacon Academy there was a man wearing a black hood and black armor like (in assasins creed).

Xander: So this is your Academy Ozpin!.../Said Xander with a smirk.

This strange man then jumps of the wall twords the city.

Xander: Tommorow Ozpin you will die!.../Said Xander with a serios look.

**well this is it guys a new treat has happerd. Hope that our friends can stop him. So untill then byeeee**


	22. Chapter 22 Season 2 The Mission

**Beacon Academy**

Its morning and it looks like it will be a beautifull day no clouds on the sky. Then a strange Caucasian men with a scar on his left eye happers at the front of the gates of Beacon Academy.

Xander: Iniate the distraction!.../Said Xander with a smirk.

Mistral: Of course darling! I will get rigth on it!.../Said Mistral with a smile.

Mistral was on top of the wall of the Academy and she looked at her Tripods. She was wearing an armor with the colors black and a little red but she had many mechanical arms thanks to her Tripods.

Mistral: Alrigth, my pets go have some fun!.../Said Mistral with a warm smile.

The Tripods converged on the Academy to attack the students and the guards on the courtyard.

Student: Hey aren't you cute!.../Said the man to the Tripod.

The Tripod then tries to grab his face but Pyrrha opened fire and hits the Tripod.

Student: Tha-Thanks!

Pyrrha: Don't thank me yet, more of them are coming!.../Said Pyrrha has she gets ready for a battle.

A battle begins on the courtyard has the students figth the Tripods of Mistral. The students began to cut Tripods in half and into pieces of scrap. Explosions were heard trough out the entire Academy.

Ozpin: Hmm...whats going on out there!?.../Asked Ozpin confused.

Darko and the others began to run twords the courtyard. Has they arrived they saw many Tripods figthing agaisn't their fellow students.

Ruby: Time for some fun!.../Said Ruby in excitement.

Yang: Yeah!.../Shouted the blond.

Ruby got out her sycth and bgins to cut Tripods in half. Yang punched a couple of them rigth to oblivion, Weiss used her spell to create ice swords and she sended those swords agaisn't the Tripods who were then stabed rigth in their eyes. Blake used her range attacks to kill multiple Tripods. Jaune used his shield to block an incoming Tripod and then he stabed him and killed the Tripod.

Jaune: YES! I killed one!.../Said Jaune with a smile.

Darko: Thats good buddy, but focus on the figth at hand!.../Said Darko.

Jaune: Rigth!.../Said Jaune.

Darko cuts two Tripods in half and then he trows an blue orb agaisn't four Tripods and they explode into pieces. Pyrrha punches one Tripod so hard that he breaks in to pieces and then she cuts more two Tripods in half. Nora used her hammer to smash three Tripods into scrap metal. Ren fires agaisn't multiple Tripods and they all got a bunch of bullet hols.

Xander was already inside the Academy figthing the guards.

Guard: Stop rigth there!.../Said the Guard.

Xander: I don't think so!.../Said Xander has he uses his sword to make a rift that sucked everything inside it.

Guard: WOOOWW!.../Yelled the Guard has he was sucked in to the rift.

More guards then show up to stop Xander. This strange man then stabed two of the guards on the chest and he grabes the last one on the neck and then he breaks it and trows him to the floor.

Xander: They never learn!.../Said Xander bored.

Back at the courtyard with the others.

Pyrrha: Jaune, Darko, Ruby come with me I think some of them got inside!.../Said Pyrrha.

Jaune: Okay, the rest of you stay here and help the others!.../Said Jaune.

Nora: Go! we can handle this!.../Said Nora with a crazy smile.

Yang: Yeah, I can do this all day!.../Said the blond with a smirk.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Darko and Ruby went back inside to search for more Tripods. While they were runing Darko then grabed his phone and sends a message to Raiden.

Darko: I have sended a message to Raiden and Snake, but it will be a while until they get here!.../Said the young boy.

Pyrrha: Thats good!.../Said Pyrrha while they were searching for more Tripods.

While they were searching for more enemys, Darko and the others saw a man wearing a black hood and black armor on the end of the hall.

Jaune: Who is that guy!?.../Asked Jaune.

Ruby: I don't know but I have a bad felling about him!.../She said with a serios look on her face.

Darko: Lets go see!.../He said has they began to walk twords that strange man.

The strange man than looked at them with a serios look on his face.

Xander: I don't have time for this!.../He said while geting his green sword out.

Darko: You aren't frendly are you!?.../Asked the young boy while poiting his sword at him.

Xander: No, I am not!.../He said has he stoped moving.

Xander than began to show his aura and Ruby and the others were suprised to see such power before them.

Darko: ( No way we can beat him!).../He thougth to him self.

Ruby: How can someone have this kind of power!.../She said worried.

Pyrrha: I...don't know!.../She said suprised by the man's power.

Xander: There can be no witnesses!.../He said with a serios look on his face.

Darko then looks at Ruby worried about her. Darko then reaches his pocket and gets out a medalion with the M symbol on the medalion.

Darko: Ruby!.../Darko said has he gently took Ruby's hand.

Ruby: Dar-Darko what is it.../Said Ruby has she knew that Darko was about to say something important.

Darko: Please take this.../Darko said has he gives her his family medalion. Darko: With this...I...promise that I ...will return alive so I can see you again.../Added Darko has he presses his forehead agains't hers.

Ruby: Darko.../She quietly sobbed.

Darko then began to walk away from Ruby has he went twords Xander.

Pyrrha: Jaune!?.../She Asked worried about Jaune.

Jaune: You have to go has well!.../He said with a serios look on his face.

Pyrrha: WHAT! No I will not let you two figth alone!.../Said Pyrrha has grabs Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune: NO! You must go now and take Ruby with you now!.../Jaune said has he puches Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha: Jaune I...just be carefull!.../She said has some tears began fall.

Darko: Ruby, Pyrrha...I am sorry.../Darko said has he opens his hand and fires a beam to the celing. With that attack part of the celing fell of and ruble separated Darko and Jaune from Pyrrha and Ruby. Because Darko and Jaune knew that this would be a dangerous figth that they may not make out alive.

Jaune: You know...that we don't have away out now!.../Said Jaune while geting into a figthing position.

Darko: This way at least...he won't get to them.../He said has he thinks of what may happen to him and his friend. Darko: We may not survive this...but...at least...the girls will be safe!.../Said Darko has he now prepares to face the strange man with the black hood.

Jaune: I know I soudn't say this, but we can't beat this guy!.../Said Jaune has some tears of sweat began to happer on his forehead.

Darko: We...just have...to hold him back for a while.../Said Darko because he knew that they didn't have any chance of beating this guy.

Xander: Tell me your names kids...so I can...remenber your names after you die.../Said Xander with a evil smirk.

Darko: Well I am Darko and he's Jaune!.../Said Darko has he gets into a battle ready position.

Jaune: Yeah and we are gonna stop you...ahhh...ahh.../Said Jaune has he tries to figure out what was name of this strange man with the black armor.

Darko: Jaune!?.../Asked Darko.

Jaune: Can...you tell us your name?.../Said Jaune with a goofy look on his face.

Xander: I am an assassin...thats all you need to know.../Said Xander has he takes his sword and points at them. Xander: I have to end this quicly.../Said Xander has he begins to run twords them.

Jaune: Okay, lets do this Darko!.../Said Jaune has he ready's him self. Darko: Rigth!...leader.../Said Darko with a smirk has he looked at his buddy.

Xander: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!.../Said Xander with rage on his tone.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the ruble that Darko caused.<p>

Pyrrha: NO! JAUNE, DARKO!.../Shouted Pyrrha has she tried to clear the ruble to get to the other side.

Ruby: Why...did...Darko...blocked our...path to them.../Said Ruby sad with the thougth of Darko and Jaune being on the other side figthing the black hooded man.

Pyrrha: What...do we do know!?.../Asked Pyrrha to Ruby.

Ruby then looked at Pyrrha. Ruby: *sob*...I...*sob*...We have...to *sob*...get the others and go help them...*sob*.../Said Ruby has she continous to worry about her boyfriend and her friend Jaune. Pyrrha: You..your rigth...lets go get them...fast.../Said Pyrrha has she grabs Ruby by the hand and they begin to run twords the courtyard to find the rest of their friends.

**Chapter completed. Now what will happen to Darko and Jaune. And why Xander is trying to kill Ozpin. I guess we have to wait to find out soo byeeee.**


	23. Chapter 23 Season 2 Xander the assassin

**Beacon Academy**

Darko and Jaune are at the hallway ready to face the assassin that is attacking the school.

Xander then looked at them with a serios look on his eyes and said "I will finish you kids fast so I can continue",said the man while runing twords them.

Darko and Jaune avoided Xander's attack. Jaune then tries to slash him twice but he blocks both times, after Xander uses his sword and tries to cut Jaune on the chest but he blocks it with his shield. Darko then tries to stab Xander's chest but he jumps to the air and opens his hand and trows a few green orbs agains't them and they hit both Darko and Jaune really hard that they were sended flying to the wall and got slamed into it.

"Ahhh...damm...", said the young man Darko has he tries to get up after being slamed to the wall. Jaune then gets up has well,"I couldn't even doge that", he said has he begins to have some trouble keeping up with Xander.

"Hahahaha!...this is fun!", Laughed Xander. Darko and Jaune went to him again to attack him. Darko tries to speed cut him but the assassin blocks every move made by Darko and after he punches the young man in face and then kicks him in the stomach really hard that some spit came out. "Darko!...you will pay for that", said the blond guy has he goes to attack Xander. Jaune tries his best to strike him but the assassin avoids all of Jaune's attack's. "What a pitfull excuse for a warrior!",said Xander with a smile mocking the blond guy. "I will make you eat those words", said Jaune has he swings his sword to attack from the left but the assassin blocks it with his green sword and kicks Jaune rigth on the stomach. Xander then punches him hard that he falls hard to the ground.

"TAKE THIS!",shouted Darko has he opens both he's hands and fires a bunch of blue orbs agaisn't the assassin. But Xander swings his sword and a rift is open and Darko's orbs are swaloed by the rift created by Xander's green sword. "Haha!...nice try kid",said Xander with a evil smirk. "Damm!", said the young man Darko frustrated that he's attack didn't work. Xander then opens his hand and fires a green beam attack agaisn't Darko. "Full power RAIKIRY!", yelled Darko has a blue beam came out of his hand.

A power strugle begins with Darko on one side and Xander on the other. "To weak boy", said the assassin has he's power begins to overwellm Darko's attack. "How can...this...be!", said the young man in the purple armor in strugle to keep his attack. "Its over!", said Xander has he's attack hits Darko, the boy is sended flying twords the ground. "Ahhhh!, shouted Darko in pain.

Darko then tries to get his barings after that attack and he and Jaune began to get tired because of the fight agaisn't Xander.

"Well...this guy...really is strong!",said Jaune while trying to get his barings.

"I know...but..we just have to hold him for a little longer!",said Darko has he and Jaune are full of bruises.

Xander then begins to walk twords them with a smirk on his face,"So are we done or what?",asked the assassin atempting to provoce them.

"Not yet...you bastard!",said Darko while he gets ready to fight again agaisn't the assassin.

"Well, lets go again then!",said Xander with a evil smile has he goes twords them.

* * *

><p>Back at Ruby's side. They are runing on the hallway of the Academy.<p>

"I hope...that Darko and Jaune are alrigth!",said Ruby concerned about her friend and her boyfriend Darko.

"Don't worry...I belive that they can do it!",said Pyrrha but even she has some douts about the fight agaisn't the assassin was going.

"Darko...please..keep your promise!",said Ruby with a quiet voice has she tries not cry about her loved one.

"Ruby!?...are you okay?",asked Pyrrha concerned about her friend. "

"I...I am...don't worry!",said Ruby with a fake smile twords Pyrrha.

"(Ruby!)",said Pyrrha in her mind because she knew that Ruby was concerned about Darko."(I hope you are alrigth Jaune)", thougth Pyrrha about her friend.

"Lets just get the others fast!",said Ruby.

"Rigth!",said Pyrrha has they continued to run to the courtyard. On the mean time Raiden and Snake were coming via a ship from Maverick company.

Now on the ship where Raiden and Snake are."Our freinds are being attacked by Tripods!",said Raiden with a sérios voice because he knew who those tripods belong to. "Do you think its her!?",asked Snake wondering if it was Mistral. "Yes!, I believe this is her doing.", said Raiden has he sits on one of the chairs of the ship.

"She can't be working alone.", said Snake has he continous to clean his weapon. "Your rigth but with who?",asked Raiden has he ponders who is Mistral's boss.

"I guess we will find out soon!", said Snake has i puts his gun at his holster.

"How long pilot?", asked Raiden at the pilot. "About ten minuts sir!", said the pilot has he continous to fly his ship twords the Academy.

* * *

><p>Back at the fight agaisn't Xander.<p>

"Dam...this guy!",said the young boy Darko has he gets on one knee. "How...long...will they take to...get here?",asked himself

Darko and Jaune are almost without any power left to continue figthing agains't the assassin. "Come...on...Darko..we can do this.",said Jaune has he tried to stand on his feet. Xander looked at them and said,"Just give up and die...it will be easyer!",said Xander with a evil smile twords them.

A line of blood was coming out of Darko's mouth and he was full of bruises. "Al...alrigth one last...attack lets",said the young man has he stands up with he's two feet,"GO",shouted Darko has he and Jaune began to ran twords Xander.

"YOU FOOLS!", shouted the assassin has to runs twords them with his green sword.

Darko and Jaune were able to block Xander's double combo agaisn't them. But then Xander kicks Jaune in the face and with that kick he sended the blond boy agaisn't a pillar on the hallway. "Jaune!...dammit!", said Darko worried about his friend. "Haha! gotcha kid.",said the assassin has he swings his sword to the left, but Darko tries to block it with his sword but Xander's attack this time was so powerfull that he broke Darko's sword in half and he was able to cut off Darko's left arm. "AHHHHH",yelled the young boy has he got on his knees.

"Hahaha!, this is what happens when you cross me!", said the assassin with a cocky smile. "AHHH...ahh..my..arm..!", said Darko in serios pain.

"N...no...DARKO!", shouted Jaune has he goes to try help his friend. But Xander happerd rigth on front of him and he stabs Jaune on the chest. "Arrrkkk...ahh..", said Jaune has he takes a few steps back and then he falls face to the ground and he passes out.

"Well I guess its over then, it was fun while it lasted.", said Xander has he puts his sword away and next he looks at Darko. "This is your end kid!", said Xander.

Darko then falls back to the ground has he bleeds everywhere. silence sets in has Darko looks at the celing. "It's getting so dark around...*cougth*...*cougth*". "Ru...Ruby..*cougth*..I am...sorry..*cougth*..I won't be able to keep my promise to..see you again...my Rose", said Darko has tears began to run down his cheeks has he thougth that he will never see his lover smile to him one last time.

Xander then begins to walk away but suddenly Raiden and Snake break the roof and they landed on the hallway. "WHAT!?, more of you.", shouted the assassin suprised, "I better leave then, but before I go tell Ozpin that the black hound is coming for him!", said Xander has he trows smoke grenades to the floor. After the smoke dissipaded Xander was no longer there.

Raiden and Snake then saw on how bad shape Darko and Jaune were. Raiden then runs twords Darko while Snake goes to pick up Jaune.

"Darko...kid...just hold on...you must hold on!", said Raiden has he picks up Darko. "Dar..Darko...you..you don't have..your left arm!", said Raiden has he saw the young man's wound, because Xander had cut off Darko's left arm.

"*Cougth*...Rai...Raiden...*cougth*, the boy continued to cougth some blood.

"RAIDEN, we must take these kids to the hospital or they willdie soon!", said Snake in a serios tone and expression. "Rigth!, pilot land the ship on the airpad fast!".

"Yes sir!", said the pilot has he takes the ship to the airpad.

After a few minuts Snake and Raiden were able to put Darko and Jaune on their ship. "Snake you need to stay here", said Raiden has he puts his hand on Snake's shoulder. Snake looked at Raiden and said, "What why!?", asked Snake confused. "Because...someone will...need to tell them what happend here...expecialy Ruby...do you understand.", said Raiden to Snake. Snake then nooded his head has he understood what he needed to do.

The aircraft then went back to the sky and then it went in the direction of the Maverick base. "*Cougth*...Rai...Raiden..", tried Darko to speak. "Don't speak Darko save your strenth!", said Raiden has he puts his hand on the kid's chest. "If...*cougth*..I don't make it...*cougth*...please..protect...Ruby.", said Darko has he countinued to cougth blood and talked to Raiden.

"No!...you will..make it...you will see Ruby again!", said Raiden with a serios look on his face.

* * *

><p>One hour has passed , Darko and Jaune where know at Maverick's medical bay being treated. Now we get back at Ruby and the others on the main hall.<p>

"Where is Darko!?", asked Ruby afraid because she couldn't find him. "I don't know sis", said Yang has she too wonderd where Jaune and Darko were. But then they see Snake and they ran twords him hoping for anwers.

"Snake, where is Darko and Jaune!?", asked Weiss concerned about her friends. Everyone looked at Snake waiting for an answer. "I...Well...*sigth*...damm...how can I say this.",said Snake nervous of how to tell them. "Well...Darko and Jaune were taken to our base to get treatmeant for their wounds!", said Snake.

"Wait, what...whunds!?", asked Ruby really nervous. "Well, Jaune...was stabed on the chest...and...Darko...!", said Snake, but then Ruby asked, "What about...Darko!?", she asked.

"Darko...has...lost is left...arm", said Snake has he lookded at Ruby. Everyoene was amayzed, suprised and they all were know really worried about their friends.

"No...no...that isen't true!", said Ruby has she began to cry thinking about her lover.

"WE HAVE TO SEE THEM!", shouted Pyrrha has she grabed Snake by his uper cloth. "Don't worry...I have already called for a ship it will be here soon.", said Snake has he breaks off from Pyrrha's grab.

"We will see them both soon!", said Snake.

**This chapter is completed..Soo until the next one bye. I wanted to change script so tell me your opinions on the reviews or private messages and thank you all for your support.**


	24. Chapter 24 Season 2 Promise to keep

**Maverick company base**

Darko and Jaune are know at the Maverick's medical bay being treated for their injuries.

"Doctor...how are they doing!?", asked Raiden very worried about the two young boys. "Well...I am not gonna lie... both of the kids have lost much blood...but..all we can do is wait!", replied the doctor with a serios tone, because he knew that the boy's might not make it.

"(Dammit!...Darko..god...dammit!)", said Raiden in his mind has he was really pissed at what happend to Darko.

"Hmm...what are you doing here? ", asked Raiden suprised to see such a familiar face. "I..am..here because of our friend!", said the mechanical wolf that has just arrived at the medical bay.

"I was sure...that you were on a mission!", replied Raiden suprised to see Blade Wolf here.

"My parameters show that Darko and Jaune have low power level!", said Blade Wolf has he ignored Raiden's question. "Answer my question Wolf!", said Raiden a bit angry at the Wolf.

"I have already completed my mission a long a go!", replied the Blade Wolf with his usual tone and mood.

"Right!...I just hope they make it!", said Raiden has he sits down on one of the chairs of the medical bay, worried about his friends.

"What happend to them!?", Blade Wolf asked has to sits down.

"Well...when me and Snake got there...the kids were already on the ground!", answerd Raiden has he to tries to figure out what and why this happend. "So they were...already beaten!", replied the Wolf with is normal tone.

"Yeah..and Jaune was stabed on the chest and Darko...has lost his left arm!", said Raiden with a bit of sadness but also vey angry. "I see...but who was the enemy? ", asked Wolf. "It was a guy who called him self black hound I think.", said Raiden with a serios look on his face.

"So a new threat has been revelead!", replied Blade Wolf has he looks at Raiden and wigles his tail one side to another.

"Yes and I will KILL HIM FOR THIS!", Raiden shouted in anger has gets up , because of his two friends in the medical bay.

"Calm your self Raiden! ", said Wolf has he tries to calm down Raiden. "Ri-right...*sigthe*...sorry Wolf!", replied Raiden has he sits down again.

"For now lets wait and see what happens next!", said Blade Wolf has he continous to wigle his tail around.

* * *

><p>Ruby and the others have just arrived at Maverick's company base. There was a real tall building and guards where everywhere. The base had ships lifting off and plenty of armored veichles.<p>

"Wowww...this is really cool!", said Nora has she has forgoten what they were doing there. "Nora now its not the time.", said Ren has he puts his hand on Nora's shoulder. "Sorry...I was just trying to light the mood!", replied Nora a bit stresed with all that has happend. "I know...but not now okay!", said Ren with a serios look.

"Ruby are you okay?...you didn't say a word on the ship.", asked the blond has she was worried for her sister.

"He...he..promised...that...*sob*...*sob*...he would return alive!", said Ruby has she continues to cry a little for her boyfriend Darko. Ruby then grabs from her pocket the medalion Darko had gave her, she then grasps it and she lets some tears hit the medalion. "Ruby!", said Yang has she hugs her.

"Come on lets go!", said Snake has he and the others follow him.

Everyoene followed Snake to the main building and then enterd on the medical bay, then they saw Raiden there with a metal animal that they had never met except for Snake.

"Wooo whos a good dog...you are...you are.", said Weiss in a wierd little girl voice twords Wolf.

" Why is she talking to me like that?", asked Blade wolf confused of what just happend. "WAIT HE CAN TALK!", yelled everyone suprised to see a talking wolf.

"Raiden how are they!?", asked Ruby has she wanted to know the situation with her friends.

"The doctor told me to wait a couple of hours.", replied Raiden. "Don't worry they are strong!", said Raiden trying to cheer up Ruby a bit but it didn't work.

Then everyone sought a chair and sited down waiting for the doctor to tell them how their friends were. Hours past and there was still no news on how they were. It was already late at night and some of them had already fallen asleep. "Did she fall asleep? ", asked Weiss has she saw Ruby with her eyes closed and hear head on Yang's shoulder. "Yes, but at least she isen'ts crying!", said Yang has she puts her hand on Ruby's cheek.

Then the doctor began to walk twords them. "I have news!", the doctor said. "So how are they?", asked Raiden anxios to know the answer.

"Well Jaune is doing alrigth his wound was easy to take care off...but Darko was very complicated but he is fine to!", replied the doctor with a small smile on his lips.

"So they live right.", said Blake concerned about her friends.

"Yes...if..nothing happens to them in the mean time...but they still need rest!", replied the doctor has he then called a nurse and sended her to Jaune's room.

* * *

><p>Now on a dark place there was a young boy wearing a dark purple armor. He look confused at what happening.<p>

"Wha...where am I?", asked Darko very confused. "Hahah...were are inside you my boy!", whisperd the voice at Darko. The young man then looked even more confused than before.

"Wait am I...in my own mind.", said Darko has he was trying to understand what was happening. "Yes...now lets talk about what happend out there.", said the misterios voice. "I know its you...bastard what do you want...ist been quite a while sence we talked!", said the young boy with a serios tone and look.

"You...fool..you lost your left arm for what...for a bunch of weakling's!", said the voice in anger twords the young boy.

Darko then looked at his left side and saw no arm because he had lost it in the fight agaisn't Xander. "God...damm...I..I..don't have my arm..!", said the young man has he couldn't belive what was happening.

"Hahhaa yes let me fell your fear!", Laughed the voice in a evil way. "No...no...that this time...you bastard.", said the young boy with a angry look on his face and tone.

"You...can not BEAT ME!...I AM YOU LET ME OUT!", screamed the voice in anger like it was super pised off aboit something.

"No...NOT THIS TIME...BEGONE!", shouted Darko has he's blue aura began to show. Darko then remenberd his promise to Ruby and he gain even more power. "NO...NO!", said (dark)Darko in panic.

"For Ruby...I will supress you Ahhhhhhhh!", said Darko. He then shouted, "explosive WAVE!", shouted Darko has made that attack and it was so powerfull that the voice then retreated for now.

"For...the first time...I was able to supress him...all thanks to...Ruby...she is really changing me.", said Darko happy because he was never able to supress his darker self. "Now...I have to...wake up.", said the young man.

On the other side the doctor's had let Ruby inside Darko's room. She looked at him worried and sad. Ruby then aproched Darko's bed and she sited on the chair that was there and she then puted her hand on Darko's right hand. "Darko please...don't die...remenber...you promised!", said Ruby has she let some tears out. "I...love you...please...wake up!", whisperd Ruby sad has began to cry a little. Ruby then looked at Darko's wound.

"Dar...Darko...you lost your arm...*sob*...I...am so sorry...*sob*!", said Ruby sad because of what happend to Darko's left arm.

Ruby then kissed gently Darko's forhead. "Hmm...thanks...Ruby!", said Darko has he wakes up.

Ruby then looked at him with so much happiness that tears of joy began to fall from her eyes has she quickly huged Darko. "Hahha, you...are alive!", said Ruby happy.

"I promised remenber...that I would live..to see you again!", said the young boy. Darko then put his hand on Ruby's cheek and he then reached her lips. Darko kissed Ruby with so much passion. Then they broke away from the kiss happy.

"Ruby...has you can...see..I don't have my left arm anymore!", said Darko sad has he looked at Ruby.

"I know...it will be hard for you...but I am here for you...oh and take this!", said Ruby has she knew that Darko would have to be more carefull now and she tried to return his medalion. "No...I want you to keep it...has long I have you everything will be alrigth!", replied Darko with a smile. "I am...really happy that you are back!", said Ruby with a happy look on her face.

**chapter completed. So until the next one my friends. **


	25. Chapter 25 Season 2 Path to Recovery

**Maverick company base**

Jaune was in a medical room like Darko but then the young blond boy begins to slowly open his eyes and he see's Pyrrha.

"Py...Pyrrha!", said the young blond boy has he tries to speak. "Jaune...you are awake!", she said with a warm smile on her lips has she see's that Jaune had waken up.

"I am glad you are alright!", said Pyrrha has she was happy that Jaune was alright. "Wha...what happen to Darko?", asked Jaune has he couldn't remember what happend in the fight agaisn't Xander. "Don...don't you remember!?", she asked suprised and sad at the same time.

"Not everything no...why?", asked the blond boy. Pyrrha was sad because she had to tell Jaune what happend to Darko. "Well...during...your fight with that guy, Darko...lost...his left arm. Jaune only looked at Pyrrha with panic in his eyes like he couldn't belive what she said.

"But...you got stabed...and you passed out and thats why you can't remember what happend!", said Pyrrha has she holds Jaune's hand. "Damm...its all my fault.", replied the blond boy in anger and guilt.

"Its not your fault...you and Darko...did your best!", she said to Jaune to try to calm him. "But...it is...I am the team leader...I should have protected my friend!", replied Jaune with a sad face and a weak tone in his voice.

"You two should be happy that you are alive!", said Pyrrha with only a few tears falling from her eyes. "Pyrrha...don't cry...all its fine!", replied Jaune has he makes a smile twords her.

"Also how is he!?", asked the blond boy worried about his friend. "Well I think he...is still resting...I guess.", she replied to the blond boy with a sad face.

Then Ren walks in on them, Jaune and Pyrrha were caught off guard and Pyrrha took her hand of Jaune's hand by being suprised like that by Ren.

"Glad to see you woke up has well!", said Ren with his normal calm tone. "Thanks Ren!...but what do you mean has well!?", asked Jaune confused. "Ohh, Darko has also waken up.", he said to the blond boy and Pyrrha.

"Then...I need to talk to him.", said Jaune trying to get up from bed to go speak to Darko. "NO!...you stay here until you recover a little bit more!", replied Pyrrha has her face shows a strong look. Jaune looks at her and he knows that she means well. "O...okay...I will try talking to him later.", said the young blond boy. Ren and Pyrrha stayed there for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Now back at Darko's room. Everyone had already gone see Darko and they were happy to see that he was alright and then they left Darko's room to go to Jaune's room to see him. Everyone had left except Raiden and Ruby.<p>

"So...what will you do now!?", asked Raiden concerned for his friend Darko. "Well...I need my sword back...because that guy broke it in half.", replied Darko with a serios look and tone. "I know you don't want to hear this but...you have lost your arm and you won't be able to fight like you use to do!", said Raiden with a serios look on his face. Darko then looked at his left just to see that he didn't have his left arm. The young boy Darko then looked at Raiden sad but also angry about losing his arm.

"Don't you think I know that!", replied Darko in bit of an angry tone. "I am...sorry but you need it to hear it.", said Raiden. Ruby then looked at Darko and she then holds the young boy's hand, has she smiles a little twords Darko to reasure him. Darko looked at her a little sad. "I...damm...but I can still fight!", said Darko with a serios tone.

"Y...Yes...but you will need to be more carefull from now on!", replied Raiden has he lookded at Darko with a serios look.

"He's right Darko.", said Ruby with a serios tone and face. "I...know.", replied the young boy a bit frustrated with the situation he was in.

Ruby then reached her pocket and took the medalion that Darko had given to her. "Her...this is yours.", said Ruby has she extends her hand to the young boy to deliver the medalion. Darko looked at the medalion and then he looked at Ruby. "No...you keep it!", replied Darko gently to her has he pushes Ruby's hand back. "Wha...", said Ruby suprised by Darko's answer. "I want you to keep it Ruby.", said the young man.

"But this is...your family's medalion! ", said Ruby confused. "I know...but you are all I need!", said Darko has he blushed a little after saying that. "Darko...I love you!", said Ruby has she blushes a little.

Raiden then looked at them with a wierd face and said, " I see where this is going...bye!", said Raiden has he left the room.

"Ruby...how is Jaune?", asked the young man. "I think he is still resting!", said Ruby a bit worried about Jaune.

But then Jaune was able to enter Darko's room with the help of Pyrrha. "Darko!...so glad to see you are alright!", said Jaune happy to see that he's friend was alright.

"Hey Jaune!", said Darko has he was too glad to see he's friend.

"I am...so...sorry Darko you lost your arm because I was to weak!", said Jaune sad. "It...wasen't your fault...Jaune!", replied Darko to his friend. "But I...am...the leader...I should have protected you!", said Jaune has he felt guilty. "Don't worry...at least we are alive!", said Darko with a smile.

"Okay Jaune...now I am taking you back to the room!", said Pyrrha has she left with Jaune.

"Also Ruby...from what Raiden told me I will have to be here for two days, so you should go back to the Academy. ", said Darko with his normal tone.

"Whaa...I can't leave you here alone!", said Ruby has she didn't want to leave Darko's side. "I will be fine!", replied Darko with a smile.

"No...I won't leave you here!", said Ruby has looks at Darko with a serios look on her face. "Haha...okay...you can stay!", said Darko with a smile. "Haha...thats better!", said Ruby with a smile twords Darko.

**Chapter ccompleted. Until later then bye for now. **


	26. Chapter 26 Season 2 Back to the Academy

**Maverick company base**

Two day's have gone by, Darko and Jaune are ready to leave the medical bay. Ruby was with Darko during those two day's. Darko was now alone in his room because he was geting dressed. "Well...just one arm...lets see how it goes!", said the young boy a bit worried about his situation. Darko was now dressing his medium dark purple armor but this time he added a small dark purple cape to hide his wound.

"At least people won't notice that I don't have my left arm.", said Darko a bit nervous. The young boy then finished dressing and Ruby then walkes in the room. "Glad to see your ready!", said Ruby with a smile twords Darko.

"Yeah...what about Jaune!?", asked the young purple armored boy. "Jaune is ready to!", replied Ruby with her normal tone.

"Also what's with that small cape on your left side!?", asked Ruby curios. "Its...to hide my...wound!", said the young boy with a small smile. Ruby then walks to him and she holds his hand. "Don't be afraid...to show it!", said Ruby with a smile has she then kisses Darko on the cheek. "Than...Thanks...Ruby it means a lot that you are with me.", replied Darko with a warm smile.

"I will always be with you, because I love you!", said the red hooded girl with a warm smile. Darko then reaches to her lips and kisses her with so much passion. After they broke away from the kiss Darko and Ruby holded hands and then they left the room.

When Darko and Ruby were leaving the medical bay they saw Blade Wolf coming twords them. "Hey..Wolf glad to see you again my friend!", said the young man with his normal tone and mood.

"My parameters indicate that your power level has return to normal!", said Blade Wolf with his normal mood. "Ri...right...thanks Wolfie!", replied Darko with a playfull tone twords Blade Wolf.

"I see that you stayd here until Darko recuparated his strenth!", said Blade Wolf has he looks at Ruby. "Of course I stayed silly!", replied Ruby has she pets him on the head.

"Because of what you humans call...love!?", asked Blade wolf confused because he couldn't understand what love feels like. "Yes...Wolfie!", said the red hooded girl with a smile. "I...see!", replied Blade Wolf has he still couldn't understand what love meant.

"You...don't know what love is!?", asked Ruby confused. "No...I don't...I am an advance A.I...with great knowlege...but I never understood what love is!", replied Blade Wolf with his usual tone.

"Don't worry Wolf you will one day understand!", said Darko has he pets him on the head has well. "That data isen't on my parametrs!", replied the Wolf has he begins to walk away from them.

"Poor Wolfie!", said Ruby a little bit sad for him. "Don't worry...he is a strong wolf!", replied Darko with a smirk.

Ruby and Darko began to walk again but this time they encounterd Jaune with Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha!", shouted Ruby has she was glad to see her. "Hello Ruby, Darko!", replied Pyrrha with a smile. "What are you doing here!?", asked the young purple armored boy. "Well...I am here...to pick up Jaune!", she replied.

Jaune then leaves his room and encounters his friends. "Hey guys!", said Jaune happy to see them. "Glad to see that you recoverd well.", said Darko has he pats him on the shoulder.

Jaune then turns his attention to Pyrrha and says,"Thanks for being there for me Pyrrha!", said the young blond boy with a smile. "It was my pleasure!", said Pyrrha has she kisses him on the cheek. Jaune then blushed soo hard.

Ruby and Darko looked at each other with a suspicios look on their faces because of what happend.

"It was just...a kiss on the cheek!", replied Pyrrha has she blushes a little and makes a nervous smile. "No one said anything!", said Darko with is normal tone.

"Okay...lets just go!", said the young blond boy has he was still babeld what just happend.

They all went out side and it was a beautifull day, the sky had no clouds. After a bit of walking they found their transport to take them back to the Beacon Academy.

"Finally...we can go back!", said Darko happy for going back to the Academy. "I fell the same way!", replied Jaune with a smile.

"What will you do when we get back!?", asked Jaune. "First...I will train...I need to get use to only having one arm to fight!", replied the young man with a smirk. "Just...remember to be carefull!", said the red hooded girl with a serios look. "Don't worry I will!", replied Darko with a smile twords Ruby.

"What about you Jaune!?", asked Darko. "Well I really want to eat some real food and not hospital food!", replied the young blond boy has he looks at Darko.

Then they got inside of the ship and they left Maverick company base. After a while they had arrived at the Academy and their teams were there to great them back. The ship landed and Darko and the others left the ship.

"Hey guys glad to see you all!", said the blond girl with a big smile twords them. "Yeah!...welcome back!", said Blake with a smile has she looks at her friends.

"I know...it feels really good!", said Jaune happy for being back. "Right...so lets go inside...I am hungry!", said the young purple armored boy has his stomach growls. Everyone looked at Darko and began to laugh a bit. "Okay then lets go eat something!", said Weiss with a smile. Everyone then left to go eat.

**Its done. I will see you guys in the nnext chapter soooo bye. **


	27. Chapter 27 Season 2 A Talk of Feelings

**Beacon Academy**

It was night time and everyone was going twords their rooms to get some sleep. Darko and his ream were going back to their room until Ozpin happerd in front of them.

"Hello, headmaster!", said the young blond boy has he looks at Ozpin. "Hi, childreen!", replied Ozpin with a smile twords them. He then looks at the young purple armored boy and say's, "Darko, can we talk in private!?", asked the headmaster of the Academy. "Umm...sure!", said Darko has he didn't know why Ozpin wanted to talk to him in private.

Darko and Ozpin left and the rest of team JNPRD went back to their room. "Why does Ozpin want to talk to him!?", asked Pyrrha confused at what just happend. "I don't know but it must be serios...I guess!", replied Jaune has he to didn't know why.

Ozpin takes Darko to an empty room with only a table and a chair. "I am glad...that you and Jaune are alright!", said the man with is normal tone. "...Ok...but why...do you want to talk to me in private!?", asked the young purple armored boy curios. "It must be hard...to...only...have one arm at a young age!", said Ozpin has he looks at Darko with a serios look. "...It...is..I won't be able to do many things that...I wanted to do...!", replied the young boy a bit sad.

"But your arm wasen't the only thing you lost is it!?", asked the headmaster to Darko has he knew the answer to that question. "I...don't want to talk about it!", replied Darko a bit angry at Ozpin.

"Talking about what you feel is normal my child!", said Ozpin with his normal mood has he sits down on the chair. "Right...but I still don't want to talk about it!", replied the young boy still unwealing to talk. "Well...then I will start.", said the headmaster.

"When you were young you lost your family...they died in front of you!", said the headmaster with a serios look and tone. Darko looked at him and said, "Stop...I said STOP!", shouted Darko has he didn't want to talk about his family. "Its alright...child...you have a troubled past that no one should had gone trough!, said Ozpin has he gets up and walks to Darko. "How...how do you know I only told my friends.", said Darko suprised.

"I have my ways.", said the headmaster. "Why...why do you...want me to...remember!", replied the young boy angry at Ozpin. "Our lifes...are defined by our decisions...and yet when you lost everyone you loved...you decided to keep going!", said Ozpin has he puts his hand on Darko's shoulder. Darko then walks away to the window and he stares at view outside. "I...kept going...but...the pain its still here!", said the young boy has he looks outside.

"I see...but now you have friends here and a girlfriend!", said Ozpin with a small smile. "Yeah...it is...I never thought that someone like Ruby would ever love a guy like me!", replied the young boy with a smile has he thinks about Ruby.

"Haha...yes love..really is strong!", said the headmaster with a smile has he looks at Darko. "Is this all then!?", asked the young purple armored boy. "Just one mere thing...don't give up only because you have already lost so much...but remember that you have friends and a girlfriend that counts on you!", said Ozpin has he leaves the room. Darko then walked away from the window and he to left the room.

Darko then went to the courtyard. He lay's down on the flowers and grass and he gaizes at the stars. "(The stars look beautifull!)", said Darko in his mind has he gaized at the stars.

On the other side on team RWBY's room.

Ruby looked outside to gaize at the stars has well, until she saw Darko laying on the grass. She then decided to go check on him.

Ruby left the room and she went to the courtyard, but when she arrived there Darko wasen't there anymore. "Wha...I was sure he was here!", said Ruby confused. Then Darko swops in and he catches her by suprise and the young boy then trips down and he puches Ruby along with him to the ground.

Ruby was on top of Darko and then they began to laugh. "hahaha...!", laughed both Ruby and Darko. Darko then looked at her and the light of moon made her even more beautifull that the young man blushed. "To night your even more beautifull!", said Darko with a smile twords her.

Ruby blushed at what Darko said. Ruby leans closer to Darko and she kisses him on the lips. After they broke away from the kiss they both got up. "We better get some sleep!", said Ruby with a smile. Darko agrees and they went back inside. Has they arrived at team RWBY's room Darko kissed her in the lips with so much passion. "Good night my Rose!", said Darko has he looked at Ruby. "Good night my prince!", replied Ruby with a smile.

Then everyone went to sleep.

* * *

><p>On this side Xander and Mistral were at a cave hiding.<p>

"Hahaha...they won't finds us here!", said Xander with a cocky atitude. "Well...what now...we failed to kill Ozpin! ", said Mistral while peting one of her Tripods.

"Don't worry...he will die soon enought!", said the assassin with a evil smirk. Mistral looked at him confused at what he had said. "Do you have a plan then!?", she asked.

"Indeed...I have...but no spoilers!", replied Xander the black hound with an evil Laughe.

"My...my!..he has gone psycho!", replied Mistral a little bit worried about him.

"Lets go...I want to do some killing!", said the assassin with a evil smirk has he gets up from the floor. "Fine!", replied Mistral like she didn't care.

**What is Xander planing to do!?...i gguess we will find out soon enought. Soo byeee.**


	28. Chapter 28 Season 2 Dark friend returns

**Senkay Village**

It was morning and the villagers woke up to begin their work, but then a strange man wearing a black hood and armor, acompaning by a woman. "Hello...there...mind you tell me your names!?", asked the village elder. "Sure...I am Xander and this is Mistral!", replied Xander with a smile. "Ahhh...you two must be a couple!", said the village elder has he hand shakes Xander and Mistral.

"Hahahaha...we together...hahah...he would had better luck with a pig!", replied Mistral has she continued to laugh. Xander looked at her pissed and replied, "And you would have better luck with a blind man!"

The village elder was a bit confused at what was happening. "Mind...you youngsters tell me what brings you to my village!?", asked the village elder has he wanted to know what they wanted.

Xander looked at him and then he grabed him on his neck. "Arrkk...wha...what are you doing?", asked the the elder one has tries to break free from Xander's hold. The assassin then takes out his green sword and stabs the elder one on the stomach. "Hahah...I love this!", said the black hound with a evil smile.

The villagers were in shock with fear. They began to run from Xander and Mistral, but Mistral called her Tripods to attack the villagers. "Go my pets!", said Mistral with a smirk.

The Tripods began to attack the people and destroying their houses. A villager kneeld at Xander's feet beging for his life. "Please..have mercy...don't kill me...!", said the man in fear. Xander looked at him and said, "Haha...beging for your life...but no!", replied the black hound has he swings his sword and cuts the man head off.

"Ahhh...this is the life...haha!", said the assassin with a evil laugh. "KILL EVERYONE!", shouted Xander with a smile.

A few villagers tried to fight back but the Tripods were just to strong and to many for them to handle. "So...what now!?", asked Mistral. Xander looked at her and he said, "Now...we kill everyone and burn this village!", replied the black hound with a evil smirk.

"But what about Ozpin!?", she asked a bit upset. "All in do time!", said the assassin. And the Tripods continued to kill and destroying everything.

* * *

><p>Now back at Beacon Academy.<p>

Yang and Ruby were at the library playing a board game, while Jaune and Pyrrha were studying and the rest of the others were doing their own stuff to pass the time.

"I WON!", shouted Ruby with a smile. Yang looked at her a bit upset for losing the game. "Yeah...but next time I will win.", replied the blond. "I...don't even understand the rules!", said Weiss confused has she tried to understand what they were playing. Has Ruby and Yang were explaining the rules to her, Blake was reading her favorite book.

Ren was studying and Nora was trying to keep her self awake. Darko asleep in the library near Jaune and Pyrrha.

After a few hours they all left the library and went to the courtyard. Darko then saw Raiden and Snake coming twords them. "Hey kids!", said Snake with his usual atitude. "Hi guys!", said Raiden with a smile. Everyone greated them.

"What brings you guys here!?", asked the blond girl curios. "Well...actually...we need your help!", said Raiden with a serios look. "What happend!?", asked Darko serios.

"Someone attacked a village east of Beacon!", said Snake with a serios look on his face. Raiden looked at the kids with a very serios face and said, "We could use some help!", he said to the kids. Jaune looked at everyone and said, "We can't all go!", he said.

"Well then...how about some volunters?", asked Raiden. "I want to go", said Blake has she raises her hand. Yang and Weiss raise too their hands. Snake looked at Darko and said, "What about you Darko?", asked Snake wondering what was the young boy's answer. "Count me in!", replied the young man. Ruby looked at Darko worried about his decision. "I will go to!", she said.

"Ok then!", said Jaune with a smile. Jaune then whished his friends good luck and he and the rest of his team left the courtyard. Darko then asked Ruby, "Your not worried about me are you?", asked the young purple armored boy. Ruby puted her hand on Darko's cheek and said, "I am worried...but I know that you won't do something recless!", said Ruby with a smile. "I won't...I promise!", said Darko with a smile has he looks at Ruby. "Okay lets go...we a ship!", said Raiden.

Then they all went to the airpad and got in on the ship that Raiden and Snake took. The trip took only took two hours.

When they landed they only saw a fire on the village and no living soul. "What happend here!?", asked Raiden concerned about what happend to the village.

They got in on the village and they saw blood on the ground but no bodys. "Take the kids out of here!", said Snake with a serios look and tone. "Whhaa...what happend to these people!", said Weiss has she looked at the blood on the ground. "I...I...!", tried Ruby to speak. Yang then coverd Ruby's face so that she wouldn't see the blood. "Don't look Ruby!", said Yang has she continues to cover Ruby's face. "Okay kids lets go back!", said Raiden with a serios tone.

But then they saw a figure on top on one of the houses. "Hi guys!", shouted Xander with a smile. "YOU DID THIS!", shouted Snake angry. "No no no...that was another guy his name was shit sherlorck first name no!", said the black hound. Darko then got on his knees and he saw a small teddy bear on the ground with blood all over it.

"Why...why..did you do this!?", asked Darko has he continous to look at the teddy bear. "Well...because I was bored!", said Xander with a evil smile. "Hey...I remember you...I thougth I killed you...but atleast you lost an arm...hahaha!", said Xander with a evil smirk. Then a dark aura began to burst out of Darko's body. Ruby then walks away from Yang has she looks at Darko. "Dar...Darko!", said Ruby worried about her boyfriend.

Darko's dark aura continues to raise and it covers his entire body. "You...you...MONSTER!", shouted the young boy in anger. "Ohhh...Im a monster...I haven't heard that one today!", said Xander with a smirk.

"Darko control your self!", said Raiden with a serios look on his face. Darko then got up and his eyes were already red and the young boy hears a voice that says, "Hmm...well what will you do!", said (dark)Darko. "I...I WANT TO REAP HIS HEART OUT!", replied the young boy. "Hahaha...now thats what I am talking about!", said the voice of (dark)Darko.

The young man then begins to walk twords Xander. But now (dark)Darko has taken control over Darko's body. "I will reap your heart out you bastard!", said (dark)Darko with a serios tone and look on his face. Xander looked at him and said, "Haha...we will see!", replied the black hound.

**Chapter done. I hope that you liked it. I used some team four star references. what will happen on the next chapter I guess we will have to wait to find out sooo bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 Season 2 Darko vs Xander

It was almost night time and Darko and his friends were at a village that had been attacked by Xander and his friend Mistral.

(dark)Darko looked at Xander with such hate. "You...really want to kill me don't you!?", asked the black hound curios to know the answer. "Like I said I will reap your heart out!", said the young boy very angry. Xander looked at him and saw that (dark)Darko didn't had any weapon. "So you will fight me with only one arm and no weapon!", said the assassin with a smirk. "I don't need them!", replied (dark)Darko has his dark aura continues to surround his body.

The black hound then said, "Hmm...fine...no weapons!", he said has he trows his green sword away. "Also...my real name is Xander!", said the black hooded man with a scar on his left eye.

Raiden and the others were worried about Darko. "Dammit...Darko!", said Raiden angry and concerned about his friend. "We...we have to stop him!", said Ruby has she begins to run twords her boyfriend. "RUBY!...wait!", said the blond worried about her sister.

Ruby then gets near (dark)Darko and she says, "Darko stop!", said Ruby twords the young purple armored boy. (dark)Darko looks at Ruby and he says, "Don't...get in the middle of this fight...red!", replied the young boy with a serios look on his face. "Darko...please don't do this!", said the red hooded girl worried. (dark)Darko only stared at her and then he said, "For...once me and Darko have agreed on something...but that doesn't mean we are friends! ", replied the young boy with a small smile.

"Darko!", whisperd Ruby sad. The young man looked at her and said, "I...will...win!", said (dark)Darko with a smirk twords the red hooded girl.

"Enought talk...lets fight!", shouted the assassin. The young boy looks up and says, "GET READY TO DIE!", shouted (dark)Darko has he jumps to go punche Xander. "COME ON!", shouted the black hound with a evil smile.

The young boy tries to punche him but Xander blocks it and then he tries to punche (dark)Darko on the face but the young purple armored boy doges his punche and he counter-attack's with a fist on Xander's stomach. "Ahhhh!", said the assassin has some spit came out. Xander then punches (dark)Darko on the face and after he kicks him on the chest but, (dark)Darko then punches the black hound on the face so hard that he was sent flying.

Xander then opens his hand and shoots many green orbs agains't the young man. (dark)Darko then jumps from house to house to doge the orbs. Xander then falls back to the ground. (dark)Darko then opens his right hand and fires an dark beam agaisn't Xander and the beam hits him but after the smoke there was no wound on his body because he blocked it with his hands. "Damm...!", said the young man frustrated.

"Nice...move...!", said the black hound with a smirk. "We are only geting started!", replied (dark)Darko angry. Xander then begins to sprint twords the young boy. (dark)Darko then jumps and he trows two dark energy orbs agains't Xander but the black hound doges the attack. The young man then tries to dive kick him but Xander blocks it with his arms. (dark)Darko then jumps back to gain some space.

Xander and (dark)Darko ran twords each other and began to exchange hits. But Xander then punches the young man so hard in the stomach that he was sent flying and then he got slamed to a house. (dark)Darko was inside of the house.

Ruby and the others wanted to stop the fight. "We...have to stop Darko!", said Ruby concerned about Darko. Raiden looked at her and said, "Lets...wait until he spends most of his energy!", said Raiden with a serios look on his face.

Blake and the others agreed to wait a little while longer.

Has (dark)Darko was inside of the house he tried to get his barings. He got up but when he looked at the floor of the living room of the house he saw the body of a young child and its family. "Ahh...ahhhh...ahh!", said the young boy in chock at what he just saw. Because of seeing those body's he remember what happend to his family. He yelled, "RRRRAAAAAAAAAA!", yelled (dark)Darko has an dark explosion destroyed the house**. **

Xander then got down from a roof of one of the houses and looked at (dark)Darko. Everyoene looked at him suprised and worried.

This time the dark aura he had turned even more darker. You almost couldn't see his body but his eyes were full red, like a daemon.

"Wha...what happend to him!?", asked Yang worried about her friend. "I...never seen him...like this!", said Raiden with a serios tone. Ruby looked at her lover and said, "He...he is in...pain!", said the red hooded girl.

"In...pain..!?", asked Snake confused. "Yes...I can fell in his heart that he is in pain!", said Ruby sad. "It must be...from what happend to his village!", said Snake with a serios tone. Raiden looked at the young purple armored boy and he said, "He...must blame him self for what happened here!", said Raiden with a serios tone and look on his face. "Darko!", whisperd Ruby worried about Darko.

"Haha...whats this...are you angry now!", said Xander with a playfull tone twords (dark)Darko. The young boy looked at Xander and with his new dark aura he created two dragon heads with a long neck. Those dragons were made of dark energy. The young man then sended those dragons to attack Xander. The black hound jumps back and he doges the dragons. But then the dragons opened their mouths and fired a dark beam agaisn't Xander. The beams had hit Xander but it only did a small amount of damage. "Hahhaa...this is fun!", said the assassin with a evil laugh.

(dark)Darko then launched spears made of dark energy has well but Xander was able to doge all of them. Xander then trows four green orbs agaisn't the young boy and the orbs hited him but they didn't do anything to (dark)Darko.

"Soo...now you don't say anything!?", asked the black hound.

The young man then creates a dark small dome around him. Weiss looked at it and asked, "What his he doing!?", she asked. "I..I...don't know!", said Ruby worried. "I guess we will have to wait!", said Raiden with a serios tone.

* * *

><p>(dark)Darko was still inside of his dome. But now our attention his called to the inside of the young boy's mind.<p>

It was a dark place and Darko was in his knees. "I...I...failed them!", said the young boy has tears began to come out. But then a small but bright light happerd in front of him and said, "Don't cry my son...you didn't failed us!", said the voice gently. Darko looked at the light and asked, "Who are you!?", asked the young boy curios to know.

Then the light gain form and the darkness around Darko had become light. Then the small light gain the form of a female with long black hair, her eyes were brown and she was caucasian and she was wearing a white dress.

The young man began to cry even harder because he was seeing someone that he didn't saw for seven years. It was his mother Kaila.

"Mom...I..*sob...I...*sob*...I have missied you so much!", said the young boy has he hugs his mother. "I...am glad to see you to!", she replied with a warm smile. Darko then cleaned his tears has he said, "But...how are you even here!?", asked Darko. "Thats...not important rigth now!", she said.

Kaila then saw that her son didn't had his left arm. "What happend to your left arm!?", she asked worried. "I lost it in a fight agaisn't...Xander!", said the young boy sad. "I see!", said Kaila sad for what happend to her son.

Kaila then puted her hand on Darko's cheek and said, "You...have left your dark power to take to much control!", she said with a sad face. Darko looked at her and said, "I...know...I got so angry that I let him take complete control!", said Darko. "This...villagers are dead...because of me...if I was stronger I could have defeated him!", said Darko angry.

"It wasen't your fault my dear!", said Kaila gently. Darko looked at her. Kaila then said, "You must take control of your dark power my son!", she said with a smile. "I...I..can't it has grown to strong!", said the young boy. "You have people that are concerned about you!", she said.

"Yes...I..know..but I can't beat it alone!", said Darko with a sad face. "But you are not alone...you have friends and a...a..GIRLFRIEND!?, said Kaila suprised to know that her son had an girlfriend.

"Tell me how she is like!?", she asked curios to know. "Ahhh...okay...well...she is caucasian, she has the same hight has me, she has a short red/black hair that I really find cute and she has the strongest personallaty that I have ever seen!", said the young boy has he blushed a little. "She sounds...perfect!", said Kaila with a smile.

"Well its time for me to go back!", she said. "Wait...mom!", said Darko with a sad face. "Darko...its time for you to unleash your power and stop the darkness inside of you!", said Kaila with a warm smile. "But...I...can't!", said the young boy. Kaila then kissed him on the for-head and she said, "Remember..you are not alone...you have people that are counting on you!", she said has she dissapierd.

Darko began to cry a little but he then wiped them off. "Thanks...mom!", said Darko with a smile. "Your right I am not alone I have friends and a girl who I love...so I can't give up!", said the young man with a smile.

Darko's blue aura began to rise. "For...Raiden..for Yang...for my friends...for the villagers...for my family...and most important for Ruby...RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", yelled Darko.

* * *

><p>Back on the village.<p>

Everyone saw blue lights coming from the dark dome. "Whats happening!?", asked Ruby. Xander looked a bit nervous. "Wha...what is this power!", said the black hound.

**(Kill la Kill music/ Don't lose your way, begins to play**

Then a huge blue explosion happend. And Darko opened his eyes and they were brown again. But now he had a great blue aura surrounding him.

"He...he went back to normal!", said Ruby soo happy. "He really did", said Raiden with a smirk.

Xander looked at Darko and said, "How...how...did you gain more power!?", asked Xander. "You will never understand!", replied Darko.

"Rggghhhh...I am out of here!", he said has he picks up his green sword and trows smoke grenades to the ground. And he was gone again.

**(Music ends)**

Darko's blue aura then dissapierd. Ruby ran twords him and huged him. "I am so glad that you are alright!", said Ruby with a smile. Darko then kissed her with so much passion."I love you Ruby!", said Darko with a smile. "I love you too Darko!", said Ruby with a smile.

Then they all went back to the ship and left the village. They went back to the Academy.

**I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you liked it to...so i will see you on the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30 Season 2 A Weird Day

**Beacon Academy**

Two have passed since the battle at the village. It was morning and Darko and Jaune went to team RWBY's room.

They were at the door of team RWBY's room and Darko said, "You should knock first!", said the young boy with his normal mood. "Nah, they must be already up!", said Jaune has he opens the door. The boy's looked at the four girls and the girls looked at them. "Ahhhh..wow!", said both Jaune and Darko has they blushe. The girls were only wearing their underwear. Weiss angry yelled, "CLOSE THE DOOR!".

Jaune closed the door has quickly has he could. "Oh..man...RUN!", said Darko has he begins to run. "OK...!", replied Jaune has he to begins to run. The girls quickly get dressed and then they storm out of the room looking for the two young boys. "Their gonna pay for this!", said Yang angry. "When we find them I will beat them up!", said Ruby has she takes out her sycth.

While the girls were looking for them, Darko and Jaune are hiding behind on one of the pillars of the main hall of the Academy. "Dam...I don't think we will survive this!", said Darko with a nervous look. "Maybe...if we hide for...the hole day...they won't hit us!", said the young blond boy also nervous. "But man...what a view", said Jaune with a small smile. "Ha...it really was!", replied the young purple armored boy. But then a girl wearing a red hood happers next to them and asks, "What was a great view!?".

"Well...we saw four...girls...in...their...underwear!", said Darko has his face then turns blue has he saw who it was. Jaune only said, "Darko RUN!". The two boys began to run again. "I FOUND THEM!", yelled Ruby.

"This is all your fault Jaune!", said Darko a bit upset at his friend. "How was I suppose to kwon that they were only wearing their underwear!", replied Jaune. "I told you to knock remember!", said the young boy. "Ohh...yeah!", said the young blond boy.

They were still runing from Ruby, but then they saw Blake and Weiss on front of them. "Look...there they are!", said Blake has she points at the two young boys. "Ahhh...crap...turn here!", said Darko has he and Jaune turned left. "What now!?", asked Jaune nervous. "Lets hide over there!", said the young man. Then they hided on one of the empty class rooms.

"I...think...for now we will be safe!", said Darko has he was a little tired from runing. "I...guess!", replied the young blond boy. They waited a few minutes, then Darko goes near the door to see if the girls were still there. "I think...their gone!", said Darko. But then the door was destroyed and Darko was sent flying to the ground. Jaune looked scared has he knew what was coming to them.

The four girls went inside the class room furios at the two boys. "Ahhh...can't...we talk about this!?", asked the young boy scared. "Yeah...please!", said Jaune scared has well.

"NO!", yelled the four girls at the same time. Darko looks at Ruby and says, "Come on swetie...I didn't saw your red underwear...I mean...ahhhh...I didn't saw anything...really!", said Darko has his face was blue.

The four girls had a burning aura and an evil smirk twords them. "Darko...what now!?", asked Jaune scared. Darko looked at him and said, "We...try...to survive!", said the young boy nervous.

Then the beating began, screams were heard trough out the entire school. "I hope you have learned your lesson!", said Ruby with a serios look. Darko and Jaune were full of bruises. "We...arkkk...did...!", tried Darko to speak. "Yeah...arkkk...it won't happen again!", said the young blond boy. "Good then!", said Yang.

* * *

><p>On the other side with Xander and Mistral.<p>

They were in a mansion that belonged to a rich priest.

Mistral was on one of the hallway's killing the guards. She then takes her phone and calls Xander. "So...how are you doing!?", asked Mistral. "Well...I am kiling people...also...how's your kill count...never mind...I am wining!", said the black hound has he looks at the corpses on the ground.

"Ahh...right...did you find the secreat entreance!?", she said a little anoyed. "Wait...just killed a group of armed guards!", said Xander with a smirk. "Also...I found it...I mean why put soldier's guarding a freaking huge painting!", said the assassin.

"Alright hold there I am coming!", said Mistral. "Hahaha...your coming!", laughed Xander. Mistral then blushed a little and said, "Not...like that you pig!".

After a while Xander and Mistral met at the secreat entrance. "Okay...now I press here and...open!", said Xander with a playfull tone. "Good work...lets go!", said Mistral with a smile. They went down and when they arrived at the room they saw a huge computer.

"What...is...this!?", asked Mistral a bit confused. Xander looked closely and said, "Its a CUNT!". Mistral looked at him very angry and says, "WHAT!". Xander looks at her and says, "Its a Central Unit Natural Transformer!".

"Ohhh...o..okay!", she said confused. "What did you think I was saying!", said Xander with a smile. "Never mind...you asshole!", said Mistral with a smirk. She went to the computer and started to download information about new weapons designs.

"Hmm...thats great then!", said the black hound with a smile. Then a man wearing a robe and a cross on his neck happers. "Hmm...it suddenly reacks of hipocracy in here...ohhh...if it isen't the catlhelic church!", said Xander with a smirk. "And what's this...no little Timmy gleud to you croch...progress!".

"Oh...what's this...a fucking smart ass!", said the man in robe's. "What are you doing here...the nearst elementery school is...five km away!", said Xander with a smirk.

"Ahhhh fuck you!", said the man has he sprints twords Xander. The black hound then doges the man's attack and he then stabs him on the chest.

"Well...this was...fucking weird!", said Mistral confused. "Right...lets just go!", said Xander with a smile twords her.

**Haha...this was fun...so until the next chapter guys...**


	31. Special chapter Five nights at freddy's

**Fredy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

It's midnight and Darko and Xander are at the pizzaria because they are the new night guards.

"So...I guess we have to use this cameras!", said the young boy. Xander looked at him and said, "Why are we even here!?". Darko kept looking at the cameras to see if anything had moved. "Hey...you were the one who wanted to eat free pizza!", replied Darko with his normal mood. "Oh..yeah...hahaha!", laughed the black hound.

Then a phone begins to ring and soon a voice its heard. "Hello...Hello...Hello...hi there...welcome!", said the voice, but it couldn't finish its sentence because Xander punched the phone so hard that it breaked. "Fuck you phone!", said the assassin angry. "You...idiot...that call could have been important!", said the young purple armored boy a bit upset. "Oh...come on...what's the worst it could happen!", replied Xander with a smirk.

Then Darko looks at the camera and see's that the three animatronics are missing. "Ohhhhh...fuck this...I am not paid enought for this!", said Darko has he gets up from the chair. "So...these...things..move!", said the assassin with a smirk.

"I am closing the doors!", said Darko has he closes the two doors. "So...we got..a bear, a bunny and some thing thing that looks like...a duck who had fucked a chicken and that thing had a chield!", said Xander a bit confused.

"I think her name its Chika!", said the young boy. "Holy shit...that thing its a girl...holy mother Joseph!", replied Xander suprised to know that Chika was a girl.

Xander then looks at the window and he see's Bonny. "Hey look..its one of them!", said the assassin has he points at it. "Wow...thats creepy!", said Darko a bit nervous. "Hmm...I don't like this!", said Xander has he crosses his arms.

Then Bonny left. "Okay...I think its gone!", said the young man. Xander looks at the camera and see's Chika looking right at him from the party room. "Thats a creepy loking thing!", replied the black hound.

Then they hear a laugh. "What...the hell!", said Darko cconfused by that wierd laugh. "Hahahaha...thats a fucked up laugh!", laughed Xander. Two hours then passed and the two guys inside were geting hungry. "I...need to eat...something!", said Darko has he stomach growls. "Ye...yeah...I could really eat a pizza!", replied the black hound has he stomach to growls.

But then the power goes out. "Ohhhh...shit it just got real!", said the young purple armored boy nervous. "Ahh...fuck this I am leaving!", replied Xander abit angry. Then they activated their flashlights.

And then Chika happers right in front of Xander. "Pizza!", said Chika with a menacing look on her face. Xander looked at her and said, "No...me wanna eat some chicken!", said the black hound. Chika then starts to run from Xander. "Why...are you runing chicken!", said the assassin with a evil smile.

"Ohhhhh...crap...now I am alone here!", said the young boy has he shakes a little bit. He then hears foot steps coming his way. Darko then goes near the left door and see's Fredy. "Fuck..that...!", said the young man has he walks away from the door.

"Okay...where's that chicken!", said the black hound with a evil smirk. "Hey...there you are you fucking prik!", said Darko a bit angry at Xander. "Ohhhh...its you!", said the assassin.

Then they hear a sound coming from a black corner and then they saw a golen suit happering right in front of them. "Whats this...a yellow gummy bear...hahahaha!", laughed Xander. "I...I...ahhh...fuck this I am out of here!", said Darko has he begins to walk away.

"Your...not...going...anywhere...!", said golden Fredy. "Holy..shit...the gummy bear talks!", said Xander suprised to see that. "Ahhhh..ahhh...why not!?", asked the young purple armored boy. "Because...you...will be here forever!", said golden Fredy.

"Fuck...that..gummy bear...!", replied the black hound with a cocky smile. Then Foxy the pirate happers. "Yearrrr...me maties!", said Foxy. "Wow...a talking fox...what does the fox say!?", asked Xander curios. "I don't know what are you talking about me matie!", said the fox confused.

"Ohhh...fine!", replied the black hound a bit sad. "So...you are a pirate...thats cool!", said Darko with a small smile. Golden Fredy then says, "Today...you both...will die!", said golden Fredy. "Oh...I am sooo...scared of a yellow gummy bear...woooo!", replied Xander with a playfull tone.

"Kill...them!", said golden Fredy. Darko and Xander were surrounded by the animatronics. "Well...what...now!?", asked the young purple armored boy worried. "Don't worry...Darko...I got this!", said the black hound with a evil smirk. "Ohhhhh...shit!", replied Darko a bit scared. "Okay...now run Darko!", shouted the assassin. "OKAY!", shouted the young boy has he begins to run.

After a few seconds Darko and Xander were able to escape the pizzaria. "I...will...never go back there!", replied the young purple armored boy. "Hahaha...it was kind of funny!", laughed Xander.

**I really wwanted to make a crossover with my fic and five nights at freddy's. I hope you liked it.**


	32. Chapter 32 Season 2 New girl joins in

**Beacon Academy**

It was afternoon and Darko and his friends were at the courtyard just relaxing.

"This...really is peacefull!", said the young purple armored boy with a smile. Ruby was next to him holding his hand while they were siting on the ground. "I...really like...this!", replied the red hooded girl with a warm smile twords Darko.

Ruby then looked at Darko's left side and said, "I...don't know...how you fell about only using one arm...but...I am here for you!", said Ruby a bit worried about her boyfriend. Darko then looked at her and with a smile he said,"Its dificult some times...but atealst I have you!".

Ruby then giggled has Darko said that because she knew how much he loved her. Darko then reaches Ruby's lips and then they kissed with so much passion. After a few seconds they broke away from the kiss.

Then a few moments later Raiden happers with a little girl at his side. She is Caucasian, with pink hair and she was wearing a white/pink dress. "Hey guys!", said Raiden has he waved at his friends. Everyone looked at him and waved back.

"Hmm...Raiden who...is this girl!?", asked the young purple armored boy. "Well...I found her...at the entrance of our base!", replied Raiden with is normal tone. "Wait...where are your parents little girl!?", asked Ruby has she looked at the young girl. "Hmm...I don't know!", replied the pink haired girl a bit nervous. "Don't be scared...they are my friends!", said Raiden with a smile twords the girl.

"She doesn't know her own name!", said Weiss confused. Raiden looked at her with a serios look and said, "She...has amnsia!", replied Raiden. "Ohh...poor girl!", said Yang a bit sad for the girl. "Okay...but why did you bringer her here!?", asked the young boy. "Well...I have to go on a mission...so I need you guys to take care of her...for a while!", said Raiden with a smile.

The girl then saw Ruby's weapon. "Ohhhh...wow...can I see your weapon!?", asked the girl a little shy. "Oh...let me show you then!", replied the red hooded girl with a smile. Ruby the took out the Crescent Rose to show it to the young girl.

"Wow...its awesome...!", said the young girl with a smile has she looked at the Crescent Rose. "Haha...your a weapon nut like me!", said Ruby with a little smile. "Ohhhh...I really...love seeing new weapons!", said the young pink haired girl has she blushes a little.

Raiden then puted his hand on Darko's shoulder and said, "Here...your sword his ready!", said Raiden with a smirk. Darko looked at him and said, "Thanks...man...!", replied Darko has he takes his sword back. "It toke a...while...but its ready to see some action!", said Raiden with his normal mood.

"Well...how about...a little spar betwen us!", said the young boy with a smirk. "Ohhh...okay...but only for a while!", replied Raiden. They gain some distance betwen each other.

The others left to go back to their rooms, except for Ruby, Yang and the little girl. They all sited down to see Darko and Raiden sparing for a bit. "Ready!?", asked Raiden has he makes a fighting position. Darko looked at him and said, "Okay...here I go!", said the young boy.

Darko sprinted twords Raiden and their swords clashed with each other. Darko blocked Raiden's attacked. Raiden then tried to cut Darko, but the young purple armored boy blocked it with his sword. "Hmm...even with one arm...you still fight well!", said Raiden with a smirk. "Haha...thanks!", replied Darko with a smirk to.

The three girls were siting on a bench watching them sparing. The young girl noticed that Darko didn't had his left arm, she then asked, "Why...doesn't...that man has...he's left arm!?". Ruby and Yang looked at each confused of what to say to the girl. "Well...ammm!", Yang tried to speak but she didn't know what to say to the little girl.

Ruby then said, "He...losted it in a fight!", said Ruby a bit sad. "Ohhh...sorry...I didn't mean to upset you!", said the young girl. "Its...alright...don't worry!", replied the red hooded girl with a small smile. The young pink haired girl then said, "Then...I guess that you...two are boyfriend and girlfriend!". Ruby looked at her suprised and said, "Your right...bit how did you know!?", asked Ruby. "I...noticed how you looked at him!", replied the young pink haired girl with a smile.

Darko and Raiden then stoped their sparing. Raiden then left to go on his mission. Darko then went to the girls. "So...have you three...got to know each other!?", asked the young man with a smile. "Yeah!", said Ruby with a smile twords him.

"I...think we should go back to the room!", said Yang. They all then went back inside to team RWBY's room.

Now Darko and team RWBY were at the room with the little girl. "We...have to give you a name!", said Yang with a smile. "Hmmm...okay!", said the young girl with a small smile. Ruby then said, "What about...Summer!", said the red hooded girl with a smile. Everyone was suprised by what Ruby had said. "You...mean like...our...mom!",replied Yang with a smile.

"I...think...it fits her!", replied Ruby with a smile. "I...like that name!", said the young pink haired girl with a warm smile. "Its decided then!", said Darko with a smile.

After a few hours Ruby and Darko were at a balcany. Ruby had her head leaned on Darko's shoulder. "You...know...that girl really reminds of me when I was little!", said Ruby with a smile.

"Ha...I can see that!", said the young boy with a smile twords her. "Haha...yeah!", said Ruby has she giggles a bit.

**Chapter done. I see you guys on the next one byeeee.**


	33. Chapter 33 Season 2 Crysis in Beacon

**Beacon city**

Darko and team RWBY were at the city with the little girl now called Summer.

It was a normal day with a beautifull sky and no clouds in sight. Ruby and the others were at the city to do some shoping for the little Summer. "We are..gona buy you some new clothes!", said Weiss with a smile twords the young pink haired girl. Summer looked at her and said, "But...I like my dress!", replied Summer a bit sad. Ruby then said, "We know sweetie...but we are only gona get you some new clothes...that doesn't mean you can't still wear that dress!", replied the red hooded girl with a smile.

"Yayyyy...!", said the little girl with a cheerfull tone. Then they found a clothing shop and they went in. The shop was filled with new clothes for the young girl and for the girls in team RWBY. "Ohhh...man they went to see dresse's...this will take some time!", said Darko a bit borred because he had nothing to see on that shop for him.

Weiss picked some dresse's for Summer, while Yang and Blake were still seeing some new pair of pants for them. Ruby was also seeing some new clothes for her. "Hmm...I don't like any of these!", said Ruby a bit upset because she didn't like any of the jackets. Darko then walked up to Ruby and said, "What about this one...for you!", said the young boy. He then shows her a pink dress. "Really...I mean really...do you think...I will wear that!", replied Ruby with a sarcastic tone twords Darko. "I...thought...that it would look good on you!", said Darko with a playfull tone.

"Ha...ha...very funny you!", said the red hooded girl with a small smile. Yang then goes to Ruby and she says, "Hey sis...look I think these panty's would look good on you!", said Yang with a smile has she shows them a red color panty. "AHHHH...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", shouted Ruby has she blushes very hard of what Yang was doing. "Ahhhh...!", said the young boy has he begins to blush.

"What!?...don't you like them?...they are the same that you are wearing now!", replied Yang with her normal tone. "Wait...the same that she is wearing now!...ohhhhh!", said the young boy has he begins to imagine Ruby wearing those red panty's. He gained a nose bleed because of that.

"Ohh...Darko...has a nose bleed...I wonder why!", said Yang with a playfull tone twords Ruby. "Darko...just forget what she said!", said the red hooded girl a bit upset with the situation.

"Yeah...I will...try!", said the young boy has continued to blush. But then an explosion happend, the ground schok with great force that even people fell to the ground. "Wha...what was that...!", said the little girl scared. Weiss looked at her and said, "Don't worry...but are you okay!?. "I am...okay!", replied Summer with a small smile.

"What..the hell...was that!?", asked the young purple armored boy confused. "That...sounded..like an explosion! ", replied the blond with a serios look on her face.

Then they heard people secreaming and runing. Darko and the rest went outside and then they saw smoke a grimm creature on the street. "How...but how...is it here!?", asked Blake. "This is bad!", said Ruby with a serios look. "Weiss...look after little Summer...we will deal this!", said Yang with a smirk.

Darko and the others were ready to fight that grimm creature until they saw the hole on the ground and then even more grimm creatures began to crawl out of the hole. "Wow...thats many of them!", said Darko with a smirk.

"Lets go get them!", shouted Ruby has gets her sycth out. "Right!", they all shouted. Then they all went twords the grimm's to fight them. Ruby used her scyth to cut one ursa in half and then she fired her sniper to kill two ursas. Blake used her sword to slash three grimm's into pieces, she then fired and killed five grimm creatures. Darko then used his sword to cut to ursas in half, he then jumped and kicked one grimm creature on the face really hard.

Yang then began to punche grimm creatures into oblivion, she doged an incoming attack from a grimm, but then she punched the creature really hard that it went agains't the wall on one of the buildings. Yang then jumped and used ranged attacks to kill the grimm.

Ruby then cuted another grimm into pieces and then she slashed four more grimm's. Darko then cuted the head of an ursa and after he slashed another grimm in half.

"These guy's just keep coming!", said Ruby with a serios look on her face. "I know...we must close that hole!", replied Darko serios. But then five grimm were cuted in half instantly. "So...am I late for the party!", said Raiden with a smirk. "Hey...buddy...thanks for droping in!", replied the young boy with a smile. "Listen the military are coming...we just have to keep them busy for a little while longer!", said Raiden. Darko looked at him and said, "lets...hope that they won't take to long!", said Darko a bit angry.

"I know...how you feel...about them...but we need their help", said Raiden with a serios tone. "I...know...don't worry!", replied the young purple armored boy with a serios look on his face.

"Hey...guys..focus on the fight!", said Blake. Raiden then speeds cuts two grimm's. While Blake slashes one grimm in half and then she kicks one grimm so hard in the face that the grimm died. "They really know...how to fight!", said the little pink haired girl. Weiss then said, "Of course...we are trained for this!", she said with a smile.

**I will see you guys on the next chapter sooo...until then byeeeee.**


	34. Chapter 34 Season 2 Help Arrives

**Downtown Beacon**

Team RWBY, Raiden and Darko keep fighting agains't the grimm monsters that have invaded the city. They still need to hold the grimm for a little while longer until the military arrive.

"Raiden!...how much longer until they arrive!?", asked Blake has she continues to fight. Raiden cuted one grimm in half and then he said, "Just a few...more minuts!". Ruby then fired her sniper and killed five grimm's, she then used her speed to cut two ursas in the neck. While Darko was using his sword to slashe a ursa in the back.

Yang used her range attacks to kill six grimm creatures. But then a few grimm creatures began to destroy stores that people were still inside of them. "They..are gonna to try to hurt those people!", said the red hooded girl to Darko. "I'm...on it!", replied the young purple armored boy with a serios tone and look.

Darko ran twords those grimm's and he cuted the head off one them. He then kicked the other on the chest and then he speed cuted him and then the grimm felled to the ground and died. Darko then cuted the last one in half. "You...guys...need to run...go!", said Darko has he opens the door of the store that he just saved. "Thank..you...si much!", said one of the store owner's has he began to run.

And then ships began to arrive. They began to shoot the grimm from the air, while troop transports landed on the street. Soldiers began to leave the transports to go fight agaisn't the grimm.

"Alpha team...secure the landing zone!...Bravo and Delta team fire agains't the grimm and kill all of them!", said the commander of the Beacon army. "Yes..sir!", replied the soldiers has they went to the battlefield.

"Alright...help has arrived...!", said Raiden with a smile. "For...once!", whisperd Darko a bit angry to him self. "What about that hole!", replied Ruby with a serios tone. Raiden looked at her and said, "We...have to blow it!". Ruby and Darko looked at him a bit confused on how they were gonna do that. "A few grenades tossed in there should do the trick!", replied Raiden with a smirk.

"Ohhhh...I see than the tunnel would colapse on it self!", said Darko with a smirk. Raiden, Darko and Ruby then went twords the hole that the grimm were coming from. Darko puted his sword back on the hilt and then he grabed Ruby by the hand and then he launches her to the air. Ruby then used her sycth sniper mode and began to fire agains't the grimm monsters. Raiden then cuted two grimm creatures in half. Darko opened his hand and he launched an energy beam agaisn't the grimm.

Raiden then jumped over the hole and he trows the grenades inside. A huge explosion happend and the hole colapsed.

"With the hole closed...we can concentrate on killing the rest of the grimm's!", said the commander of the Beacon army.

"Good work Raiden!", said the young purple armored boy. "Thanks...but now let the soldiers handle the rest!", replied Raiden. Weiss and little Summer went twords Ruby and Darko. "Glad..to see no one got hurt!", said Weiss with a smile. "Ohh...it was easy!", said Yang has she hugs little Summer. The young pink haired girl said, "You...guys...were..amayzing!", she said with a cheerfull tone and smile.

After a while the military killed the rest of the grimm monsters. "Well...I..will be going now!", said the young boy has he begins to leave. "Wait...Darko...where are you going!?", asked Ruby curios. The young boy looked at her and said, "I..can't stand...these guys..Ruby...you know why!", replied Darko.

"Wait...I will go with you!", said the red hooded girl. "Were are going with you guys has well!", replied Weiss. Then everyone left downtown Beacon. "Darko...you know..that they didn't do anything to you!", said Ruby worried about Darko. "I...just...can't be around them!", replied the young boy.

Ruby then kissed Darko on the cheek and then she said, "I...understand...but...I am here for you!", said the red hooded girl with a warm smile twords her boyfriend. "Thanks...for understanding..Ruby!", said the young boy with a smile twords his girlfriend.

"Come...on..not in front of her!", said Weiss has she looks at little Summer. "I...don't mind...I actually think its cute!", replied the young Summer with a smile twords Weiss.

Everyone went back to the Academy except for Raiden because he went to Maverick company base. Summer stayed in team RWBY's room. It was night time now and most of the people were already in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Keepers base<strong>

Underground of Beacon city. There was strange man's wearing a orange/black armor with helmets.

"My..lord...the attack was a success!", replied one of the soldiers. "Good!...then the first phase its complete!", said the strange man wearing an white/blue armor like in (Fallout 3...the enclaves power armor..but without the helmet.).

"Yes my lord...the military responded..with force has we expected!", replied the soldier while in his knees. The man wearing the orange/blue armor gets up from his chair and he says, "Then...we can initiate phase two!", replied the strange man with a smirk. "Yes..my lord Zecron!", replied the soldier.

"Now...we go after...those kids and Xander!", said Zecron with a evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Secreat hideout <strong>

"That...explosion!...why did it happen!?", asked Xander to him self. "Why..do you care!", replied Mistral with a borred look on her face. "It...doesn't...make any sence!", replied the black hound with a serios tone.

"Don't...ignore me...you pig!", shouted Mistral a bit upset with him. Xander looked at her and he said, "This...is serios...that blast wasen't normal!", replied the assassin with a serios look on his face.

"Soo...what now then!?", she asked. Xander then began to leave the hideout and then he said, "I...have..to look into this...some how...seem's familiar!", replied Xander. "Okay...I will go with you!", she replied has she gets up and leaves with him.

"But...it can't be him...!", said Xander with a serios tone.


	35. Chapter 35 Season 2 New Found Power

**The Keepers base**

Lorde Zecron was watching the videos that his spies bot's recorded during the fight in downtown Beacon. He then saw the young purple armored boy and then he said, "It...can't...be...hahaha...so you hided this from me...all this time!", said the balded man with orange eyes and with a smirk. One of the soldiers looked at him and asked, "Do you...know him...sir!?".

"No...but...lets say..that his face his familiar!", replied Zecron with a evil smirk. Zecron then asked, "Where is he!?". The soldier began **to** work on his computer for a few seconds and then he said, "Sir!...he is in the city with four girls!", replied the soldier with a serios tone.

"I see...send his location to my computer...I will find him..in no time!", said Zecron with a evil smile has he leaves the comand center.

"So...what now!?", asked one of the soldiers. "We keep working hard!", replied the comander of the Keepers battalion. Then the soldiers went back to their work. While Zecron left to go look for Darko and team RWBY.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon city<strong>

A few hours later Darko and team RWBY were at an empty street with no one in sight. "Hmm...kinda strange no one is here!", said the red hooded girl. Yang then looked at her sister and said, "Well...its a good thing because there is no one to bother us!", replied the blond with a smile twords Ruby.

"Its...normal actually...because we yesterday fought those grimm bastards near this place!", said the young purple armored boy as he gets up from the bench.

Blake was reading her favorite book, while Weiss was just looking at the sky, "The sky is...so beautifull today...no clouds in sight!", said Weiss with a smile. Then the group decided to leave that area of the city but then they saw a man on the top of a lamp.

Hey...what are you doing there!?", asked Blake confused as she didn't know why that man was there. The man didn't said anything. Everyone looked at each other confused, so they all aproched the lamp. Darko then asked, "What...are you doing up there!?. The man on the top of the lamp was Zecron.

Zecron opened his hand and then Darko began to float into the air, "WHAT...THE HELL!", shouted the young man suprised at what was happening to him. "Haha...this will be fun!", said the balded man with a smile. "Hey...Darko...what's happening!?", asked Ruby worried about Darko.

"Let me get..a closer look on you!", said Zecron has he uses his special psychic powers on Darko to get the young boy close to him. "Ahhh...yes..you really look like him...indeed!", said Zecron with a evil grind.

"Wh...who...are you and what you want!?", asked the young boy with a serios tone and look on his face. "First...lets play!", said Zecron as he then trows Darko agains't a building. "Ahh...DARKO!", shouted Ruby worried about her boyfriend. Zecron then slamed Darko agains't another building, "Arrrkkk...ahhh...!", said the young boy in pain.

Ruby then got her sycth out and then the four girls began to use range attacks agains't the balded man with orange eyes. But none of the attacks worked agains't Zecron. "Haha...your attacks...can't surpass my shield!", replied the balded man with a evil smirk. He then slams Darko on the ground so hard that he cougthed blood.

"Now..your friends!", said Zecron has he uses his psychic powers on Yang and Ruby. He trows them up and then he slames them on the ground. Right after he uses his powers on Weiss and Blake. He slames them agains't a wall.

"Hmm...is this all!", said the balded man a bit borred. He then picks up Darko with his powers and brings him close to him. "You...I..will kill you for what you have done!", said Darko very angry at Zecron. "No...you won't!", said Zecron as he sends Darko agains't a building again. "Hmm...ohhhh...I see...so...you like this Ruby girl!", said Zecron with a evil smile. Darko was still slamed agains't the building. "How...arkkkk...do you...ahhh...know!?", asked Darko confused.

"With this armor I have...I gain special powers...one of them is to read minds!", replied the balded man. Zecron then used his powers to grab Ruby and then he puled her up. "Arkkk...ahh!", said Ruby still in pain after what Zecron did to her. "So...you love Darko...thats sweet...hahaha!", laughed Zecron. "Dar...Darko!", said the red hooded girl.

"Let...her go!", replied Darko angry at the balded man with orange eyes. Zecron then slamed Darko inside of the building. "N..no..Darko!", said Ruby worried about Darko. "You...should worry about your self girl!", said Zecron with a evil smile.

Zecron then slams Ruby on the ground again. "Ahhhh...arkkkk...ahhh!", yelled Ruby in pain. "Le...let my sister go!", said Yang with a serios tone and look. "Have had enought...girl!", said Zecron with a serios tone.

"Ze...Zecron...please...let her go and fight me!", said the young purple armored boy with a serios tone and look on his face. "No...I will make her suffer even more!", replied Zecron with a evil smirk. "Please...ahhh...no!", said Ruby as she has some lines of blood on her mouth. Darko was filled with ruble in top of him. "Please...I am begging you...give me some of your power!", said Darko.

"Now...you need me don't you!", said (dark)Darko with a serios tone. "Please...if you are...like me...then help me!", replied the young boy serios. "Do...you lover...that much...that you are even begging me for help!", said the voice of (dark)Darko.

"I..do!", said the young purple armored boy with a serios look on his face. "Dammit all...fine...I will give you some of my power...but I will also give you a new weapon!", replied the voice.

"Now...get ready to get slamed agi...ahhhhhhhh!...whats this bright light!?", asked Zecron confused at what was happening. He then leted Ruby fall but Yang was able to grab her. "Ruby...are you ok!?", asked Yang worried about her sister. "Its...just a few scratches don't worry sis!", said Ruby as she tries to stand. "Ruby...sit down...your really hurt!", said Yang worried. Weiss and Blake went twords Ruby and Yang.

Then an blue explosion happend and fire and smoke were everywhere. "Whats..going on!", said Zecron a bit nervous because he didn't know what was happening. Then a person came out of that fire and it was Darko with a new left arm like (Nero's deamon arm from Devil May Cry.). Everyone looked at the young boy amayzed at what happend. "Dar...Darko...!", said Ruby suprised as she still was injured from Zecron's attacks.

Darko looked at Ruby and her friends and said, "Leave the rest to me!", said the young man with a smirk on his lips. Zecron looked at him and said, "Just because...you have a new arm...doesn't mean that you are stronger!", said Zecron with a evil smile.

Darko then used his speed and punched Zecron with his new deamon arm, the balded man was then slamed to a building. "Arkkk...you will...pay for this!", shouted Zecron angry. Darko was now on the top of the lamp and he said, "I will...MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RUBY!", yelled the young man as he opens his hands and fires multiple fast moving orbs agaisn't Zecron. That attack was able to surpass Zecron's shield and hut him.

"Arkkk...ahh...you have done it now!", said the balded man with orange eyes. "Wow...how did he do that..!...our attacks didn't even hurt him!", replied Blake suprised. Ruby looked at Blake and said, "I think...that...he gain a power up...because of his new arm!", she said with a little smile.

Zecron then used his psychic powers to grab Darko like before, but nothing happend. "Wha...what...how is this possible!", said the balded man confused. "Thanks to this...arm I can block any psychic powers you have!", replied Darko with a smirk. Zecron then activated his rocket boots.

"You..won this round...but this is far...from over!", said Zecron angry as he flys away. The young purple armored boy said, "I...will...look foward...to it!".

After that Darko got down from the lamp and went to Ruby. He huged her tightly. "Darko...thank you...!", said Ruby with a warm smile twords Darko. "Ruby...I am sorry...you got hurt because of me!", said Darko has he cleans some of the blood on her mouth. "Its...alright...it wasen't your fault...!", replied the red hooded girl with a smile. Darko then reached Ruby's lips and they kissed. After breaking away from the kiss Ruby said, "Look...you even got...a new arm!", said Ruby happy. "Yeah...it looks awesome to!", said Blake as she looks at Darko's new deamon arm created by (dark)Darko.

"Awesome!?...it looks kinda of wierd!", said the young boy with a smile. "It...looks really hard core!", replied Ruby with a cheerfull tone. "Haha...I guess it is!", said Darko with a smile twords Ruby.

**Chapter completed...so Darko has a new arm...but what new powers will he have...i guess we will have to wwait. ...so until then...i will see you guys on the next chapter...byeee.**


End file.
